The Fallen Emperor
by RyanSquad
Summary: Yoda had successfully slayed Darth Sidious, but things weren't all that good. The newly found Sith Lord, Darth Vader, have managed to escape Mustafar and retake his Empire. Yet, 19 years later, Padme Amidala have came out of hiding along with her two children, Luke and Leia, in hope to face the Empire. But what happens when Vader managed to get one of them? AU
1. The Fall Of The Sith Emperor

**Another Star Wars AU.**

Master Yoda and Emperor Palpatine clashed on the Senate Pods on the planet of Coruscant. The two most powerful users in galaxy met blade-to-blade, yet none came out on top of this 'little' frezny.

But it was clear that the little green master was winning, as struggled was clearly on Sidious's face, yet he managed to held the 900 year old Jedi Master.

Yoda wanted to end this threat and finished this evil Sith. This Sith was the one who had ended and destroyed all of his Jedi allies. The Emperor managed to get upper ground and send pods at the little master; Yoda however felt new energy and power coming to him.

Yoda jumped to the pods and was about to make it to the top when a pod made contacted slightly to his leg, making the short Jedi Master luckily hit another an pod. Looking up, Yoda saw another pod flying towards him, but this time he didn't attempt to jump on it; instead he reach up his hands and flip it into a circle, before sending it back towards the cackling that is of Darth Sidious.

However, Sidious saw this and jumped just in time, and landed on a pod - his cape billowing behind him, and his eyes scanning for the sound of Yoda.

Yoda seen him trying to search around for him. He was about to jump on the pod where the Emperor was on, but saw another pod and manage to jump on it without alerting Sidious, who is still looking for him. All Yoda had to do was get behind Sidious and it will all be over.

After much jumping and silent running up to him, he finally made on a pod behind Sidious and knew he had to calculate right. Slowly and silently jumping towards the Emperor, he slash him around the chest and impaled into the back of Lord Sidous.

Shock and surprise was clearly registered on Sidious's face. As a big boom left him and the Dark Side no longer supporting him, Sidious fall, face down on the senate pod. Yoda held his lightsaber up; even shock himself that he could do such a task, but Yoda felt nothing.

For the first time in a long time, Yoda had felt relief, but vengeance as well. It was for all his dead brothers and sisters that had perished due to Palpatine's manipulation and years in the shadows, but now the darkest days of Sidious was over. Yoda took out an comlink and contact Bail Organa, "Senator Organa, handle Sidious, I did. Passed, I have."

"Very well, but clones are coming your way. I pick you up on my speeder, just activate your homing beacon when you're ready." Bail Organa said through the comlink. Yoda decided to sneak through the vents towards Bail so he can picked him up. One thought came to him:

How was Obi-Wan Kenobi handling against his old apprentice?

* * *

Anakin Skywalker, now deemed, Darth Vader clashed against his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. As the vicious roars of the planet of Mustafar was behind them, the two duel it out through the towers and down a small pod and fought it out.

Vader attacks with strong blows as the battle carries down, despite being tired and raspy breathing due to the flames around and surrounding him. As the two gave it all and duel it out, Vader got the upperhand and manage to push down against his master's blade, Kenobi knocked him back with an kick to his torso.

Then, something distracted him; he felt an disturbance in the force. Anakin Skywalker felt the darkness rising once again, his master... he was dead and now the power to save his wife was gone.

"You sense it too," Obi-Wan said with a smug look. Sidious have been slayed and the Sith will die and all in the galaxy will be rebuild. "You know your Master have been defeated, and now he is no longer holding your leash," Vader eyes beamed bright yellow as he glared deeply into his old Master's eyes. He felt rage building up.

Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council have failed him!

He shall take control of the Empire! He needs to get his ship and take off to Coruscant, knowing full-well that he wouldn't be able to take his wife with him, yet! But that doesn't mean he won't track Obi-Wan down and destroy him!

Vader knew he had to distract him long enough to escape! He wasn't afraid! But the risk of having Yoda coming to this planet and killing him, like his master, is high!

Vader attacked, sending blows of all type to his master, attacking so fast, knocking Obi-Wan slightly back, trying to find a way to escape through this battle. But his attempts escape been cut off by Kenobi, who deflected each strike with a counter - though most are struggles.

They shall all pay! Bail Organa! Obi-Wan Kenobi! Master Yoda! Everyone! And he shall have Padme and his children!

He didn't know how Obi-Wan was able to hold him off such as well as this, but couldn't worried about that right now. As Vader send an slash to his midsection, Obi-Wan blocked it barely and suddenly - out of no where came power unlike Kenobi ever thought would come out of his old friend.

Lightning beams came and Kenobi staggered, nearly falling off of the small pod, but managed to block it just in time with his lightsaber. Vader saw this as an chance and jumped from the pod towards the other side of the mountain-size of Mustafar.

Instantly, he disactivated his lightsaber and ran off, leaving behind Kenobi who leapt up after him, but Vader managed to get to his starfighter and take off, without his most favorite droid, R2-D2, who beeped silently at his master abandoning him.

Obi-Wan came up and saw Vader's starfighter flew up and away, disappearing in the stars this planet has. He knew that the last hope was Skywalker's children. Sheathing his lightsaber and begin to search around for the wife of Skywalker and started getting concern when he couldn't found her anywhere until C-3PO approched.

"Master Kenobi, we have Mrs. Padme on board, please, please, hurry, we should leave this dreadful place," C-3PO complained, in which Kenobi patted his shoulder.

Then, he went up to Padme, who was laying on the bed in the medbay. She didn't look great either. Rather, it was the shock or all the events that happened - but she seems to have great pain and sadness. Maybe, her husband strangling her is what's causing this.

"Obi-Wan, is Anakin alright?" she asked in a soft voice, which cause Kenobi have a quick flashback of what happened between them and how the dreamful Anakin who wanted to be a Jedi, can turn into, this evil and cruel monster who hurted and killed many he fought by and work together with throughout the years.

* * *

Darth Vader's starfighter landed on the hangerbay of Coruscant. Luckily, that was outside of his master's building and he begin to race inside, hoping to see if there was still a chance and his master was just wounded.

But the more he got close the more his master's link disappeared.

As Vader saw his dead master's body from several who held him up and brought him before his apprentice. Palpatine's personal assistant came up towards him; Mas Amedaa shook nervously. "My-my lord," Amedda stammered. "Master Yoda have attacked our Emperor; unfortunately, he managed to kill him. We have no leader."

He suspected Vader to go on a freakout - to killed everything and vowed to hunt down Yoda. But to even Vader's own shock, he stood tall and proud - his arms crossed on either side of his chest. Raising his cloak, Vader lifted his hand up into the air and brought Amedda closer. Saying four long words that will forever shaped the galaxy. "I. Am. Your. Emperor."

* * *

The metal ship of Padme Naberrie Amidala's came to a landing on Polis Massa. After sure, things were all good and they were on the ground, Kenobi walked out with Padme in his arms.

He hoped she was going to recovered, for her child would need her.

"Take her to the medical center, immediately." Bail Organa said in an urgent voice.

After taking her to the medbay, Obi-Wan loaded her down softly, and outside master Yoda stand. Yet, none can communicate, for the shock that happened. Yes, they defeated Darth Sidious, but not Darth Vader who have grown even stronger. The last hope is Skywalker and Amidala's child.

Padme was laying silently on the medbay, as the droids check on her condition. She may have a contraction. Once a few minutes pass droids came up to the Jedi and Organa. "She have suffer an concussion, but we manage to save her and the babies."

"There's more then one child," Obi-Wan gasped, not believing his ears.

"Yes, she's about to go into labor," the droid replied, as Obi-Wan entered the room and went up to the Padme who was about to go into labor.

Obi-Wan clutched her hand, giving her some comfort from going through the painful measure of giving birth. Knowing that she been under a lot of stress of losing her husband who all but use the force on her. She begin screaming, the pain of giving birth being too great.

Suddenly, she heards sound of crying and look to see a baby. Wasn't so sure of the gender, but was still happy nonetheless. The droid were saying some inreadable words.

"Luke."

Padme managed to touch the low crying baby now at being made physical contact with his mother. She begin screaming as another pain came down. She was having another baby! She had thought they were only to be one. But now she has two children!

Instantly, another baby was pulled out. Like before, Padme couldn't tell if it's an boy or a girl, until Obi-Wan told her. "It's an girl."

"Leia."

Padme felt something tingle up at the sight of her two children. It was painful. Everything that happened flashed across her eyes. The Chancellor, who happened to be the secret Sith Lord that the Jedi been looking for for 13 years, have taken the most important man in the galay to her.

Anakin Skywalker.

Her loving husband into a ruthless Sith Lord and apprentice to Darth Sidious. Now, he will take over, but still faith she had was in her husband. "Obi-Wan, there's good in him, I know...I know there's still..." Padme fell into unconsciousness and the Jedi Master sigh with relief.

_'Better unconscious then dead.'_ Obi-Wan thought, rubbing his head with one hand, but his other hand were still holding baby Luke. His blue eyes were staring up to him so innocently; he have the resemblance of Anakin Skywalker while little Leia had the resemblance of her mother.

* * *

To keep the children and Padme's safe, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail had to provided a fake funeral. Padme was secretly on Obi-Wan's ship, resting, along with her newborns. Luckily, Bail made an imposter of Padme with lots of make up and clothes, and to make things even more convincing to the new Empire and Emperor Vader; some called him as Emperor Skywalker, but it doesn't make a difference, was that the child died with her.

The death of Sidious have only made the galaxy hate the Jedi more and side with Vader's Empire.

They knew Emperor Vader was watching this little funeral over the holocaust so to avoid conflict and make sure no questions be asked Obi-Wan and Yoda remained behind the scenes.

It worked, for her family, friends, even the entire galaxy believed she was dead. Although, it felt too cruel to keep this hidden, they have to. The galaxy must be believe she's dead. Obi-Wan boarded his craft where he saw the still sleeping Padme and the kids in her crib.

After an few seconds, he was about to leave when he heard sounds of coughing. Flipping around, Obi-Wan look to see Padme rising from the bed, with her hands firmly on her head; her vision blurred and her hair was all over the place. "Obi-Wan," Padme said weakly, trying to get a sense of her surroundings. "What's going on?"

Obi-Wan looked at her before turning to the cribs with a sigh. After a minute, the Jedi Master answered. "A day prior, you have given birth to your children, and we place an dummy into your place to make it seem like you died to fool the Empire. Now, we're going to your husbands home planet to keep you and your children safe from Vader. So you can raise your children safety until the time comes."

Padme wrince when he said "Vader," but didn't say anything on it. Pushing herself up, she fell back down, not able to stand, or get up for that matter. She knew Luke and Leia was safely taken care by Obi-Wan, since they weren't crying and was asleep. "I guess I have to stay in hiding with my children," Padme said sadly.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, sadly, as well. "But it is the only way. If he finds out how about you, he'll come to take your child and twist them to the dark as he was twisted." Obi-Wan stared down to the ground, clearly ashamed.

Padme knew this was the best course of action for now. The urge to find and confront Anakin was strong, but she had to stay back and raise her children, even without her husband.

"I believe you and Senator Organa wanted to started an rebellion not to long ago," Obi-Wan said, staring at Padme, who slowly nodded and close her eyes. She didn't knew how he know this; perhaps Senator Organa told him. "Senator Organa will do this and try to lead the Rebellion against the Emperor." Obi-Wan put an hand on his beard and begin to walk away. "I'll leave you to yourself, Padme," Obi-Wan said.

Once he was gone Padme couldn't held it anymore, she broke down and begin to cry. All that happen was a huge shock for her. Her Anakin was gone and now Darth Vader is the leader of the Empire.

* * *

Darth Vader walked through the Star Destroyer with his hood raised. Since finding out his master's plan about building a Death Star, he wanted to carried it out due to the power it will-hold.

If the super weapon gets destroyed Vader shall held no care, for his power is more valuable then any super weapon. He didn't knew what his master saw in this weapon, but he decided to carry it out. He have an feeling it would fall in time. "My lord," Tarkin said. "The super weapon is almost complete, any who opposed this Empire shall die."

"Know this, Admiral, if this weapon gets in the way, you shall be dealt with," Vader said, coldly, making the Admiral shake before nodded and walk off. He hated everyone! He hated the jedi! He hated Darth Sidious! He hated Obi-Wan! Padme have turned against him for the jedi, due to Obi-Wan's manipulation! Obi-Wan better hide well, for if Vader finds him, then he shall die.

Two lightsabers hover on his belt; Anakin Skywalker's old weapon and Darth Vader's new red lightsaber. Both shall come through a purpose in time and Vader know this, he smirked at the thought of killing more Jedi and hunting each out of the galaxy in all good time.

The force ran through his veins and he was indeed the most powerful user in the galaxy.

* * *

As Obi-Wan aided Padme down and went to a home off in the moutains side. Padme was holding both children in her grasp as he brought things for her and the children. "This shall be your home," Obi-Wan said, looking at the empty homestead.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, must my children live in this environment?!" Padme argued, narrowing her eyes, in living in a place like a desert. "Surely..."

"This is the only way, Padme, the Empire won't go to this planet as often and when they do, it would be in the city, and they don't have to go through homesteads to homesteads." Obi-Wan explained, not really liking this as well, but can't have the last hopes of the galaxy to fall before Vader and the Empire. "Good luck, I shall watch over you and your children and only in time will we manage to get off of this planet. And stop the Empire," Obi-Wan said before leaving as fast as he could.

Padme close her eyes and turn around to see the sunset. Then, she looks down upon the Skywalkers children and smiled softly at their eyes. "Don't worry, mommy's here and will raise you and watch you..." Padme declared before looking up to the sunset.

A Destiny awaited them and they've to be ready.


	2. Death Star's Plans

19 Years Later.

Darth Vader clipped his lightsaber to his belt. The rising Rebel Alliance dare to protest against his Empire by taking out it's most valuable weapon beside the Sith Emperor himself. The Death Star! They have the Death Star plans and Vader shall inquired it. He shall make them all pay!

As the door seized shut to the hanger, Vader held in place with his new powers as all of the Rebel soldiers tried to opened it, they came into a circle and look at the door he was standing at.

Suddenly, Vader's lightsaber hissed to life, revealing the red glow of his new powers. "Open fire!" one cried, as the Rebel soldiers begin shooting at Vader who block each shots. It was easy for his Lightsaber to deflect, for he had face many in his rule and enjoyed every kill.

Getting bored, he use the force on one, he lifted him up into the celling before allowing him to crash onto the floor. Vader jumped and slash another's neck off, than he use the force and called for the blasters that the Rebels were holding with the force, allowing them to fall before him.

Before the Sith slash their bodies with his Lightsaber. Then, he use the force and grabbed one who was standing by the door in a force choke and slammed him into the celling. "Here! Take it! Take it!" one cried, giving another trooper the plans as Vader's Lightsaber impale through his back.

Vader allow the door to open as the Rebels scattered open and attempted to stop him, but his blade work and mere power were more then enough for these fools. As he beheaded with one slash, he saw the door slamming shut; Vader forced push the door and allowed it to collide to a few Rebel Soldiers and Commanders.

Stormtroopers followed from behind, none dared to stand in his way, for they knew the consequences of standing in the way of they Emperor. As Emperor Vader walked to see the remaining Rebels with the plans were taking off in a ship.

Retracting his Lightsaber back in, Vader glared out to the ship with his yellow eyes and raised a glove hand. However, he didn't kill the Stormtroopers. "Commanders, I want all of these Rebels dealt with! Bring them alive!" Vader thundered, losing full control.

* * *

A young teenager girl were walking to her home where she was alone as the twin suns above burned her. She was wearing light clothes that seem farmer and sweat was coursing down his head. She walked in and look to see a elderly woman approching, but still have the same brown hair as she did. "Hi mom," she greeted. "I have brought somethings in the city," the young girl took off her bag and handed it towards the other woman.

"Thanks Leia," the elderly woman said, kissing her head softly. "Where's Luke?"

"Well you know, mom," Leia replied to her mother, Padme Amidala. She haven't aged much since she was younger; the lost of her husband to the Dark Side have made sure of this. Also, spending around two decades on Tatooine was also a cause of this. "He's out as usual," Leia said with a roll of eyes.

Her daughter, Leia, been thinking about leaving this planet and aid the Rebel Alliance in facing the Empire, due to having her brains and masterfully skills. However, she didn't go, one reason is because of Padme, herself, the woman who have birth her and aid her in dark times.

"Now Leia," Padme warned, using the same voice she use to use on her when she was a child. "You know full-well, Luke is adventurous like a certain young girl that wouldn't clean up her room a long time ago."

Leia blushed at the memory and Padme chuckled; her mother always have a response to backtalking and bad talking. It was when she was five that she took the daring approch to her mother and she have to clean the entire homestead, instead of her room. "I thought we would've forgotten about that," Leia said sulkingly.

"Oh no, I will never forget what my children do," Padme remarked, making her daughter froze for a couple seconds, than both instantly starting laughing. Leia wrapped her arms around her mother.

"It's nice to see such peace," a voice said from behind and they turn to see a teenager boy, around Leia's age.

"Where were you?" Leia asked, pulling away from her mother and walked up towards her brother, who were smiling slightly. He was wearing similar clothes to Leia, and a smug smile on his lip.

"Leia," Luke said, rolling his eyes. "I was just out and found myself buzy with some thugs and all."

"Yeah, but you be reckless, young Skywalker," Leia spoken like a mother spoken to a child.

"I do not!" Luke snarled.

Padme smiled at both of her children; they tend to be fights all the times when they were younger. Now being older, they don't get in as much fights as they did when they were younger, but the two be teasing each other very much. Padme just wished Anakin never fallen to the Dark Side and was here to see his children, today.

* * *

Darth Vader snarled as he stared at the fleeing pod from a Star Destroyer. There seem to be no life-forms so his officers it was just a short-circuited. The Ambassador of this ship had delayed him and send a slight comeback for the Rebellion. But he have choke the life out of him and kill every single Rebel Soldier of this ship and decided to explose it later.

He snarled as the Commander came in and look at the Emperor. "Uh, Emperor Vader," the Commander spoken nervously. Vader knew what he was going to say, but wanfed him to finished his final words. "We have failed in requiring the plans..." it wasn't a second before he started reaching for his neck and was on the ground in a second, in a heep.

"I won't tolerate failure, Commander," the Dark Lord hissed, his eyes beaming bright yellow as he stared at the empty space and the planet of Tatooine. Much memories came to him in a second and Vader snarled, pushing those memories and visions back.

* * *

Leia Amidala stared out towards the planet's sun, looking up past the stars and feel like this wasn't her destiny. That this place wasn't her destiny. She wanted to seek greatness in her life, not stand on a ratchet planet, full of selfishness and carelessness.

Just then, she saw something weird floating down towards the planet. Usually, she wouldn't've thought of it, but something told her to follow it. "Luke," Leia called, and her brother came out a few seconds later.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Look," Leia said pointing up to the same pod crashing down in a very far distance. She hoped onto her speeder and reached out for Luke, who stayed motionless. "Come on, innocent beings might be on that, we have to go see if they're at least okay," Leia said, surprised she even cared so much.

Luke sighed and nodded, before getting on the speeder with his sister and they droved towards the distance smoke. Leia brought her blaster that her mother gave her last year, just in case they need to defend themselves. Leia went up to the craft and open the door to see two droids between it. "What is it Leia?" Luke asked, beginning to approch as well.

"Two Astromech droids," Leia replied, grabbing the short one and pulling it out. Then, begin to try to pull on the other one, but she couldn't. "I need your help with this one," Luke nodded and went over to his sister and together they begin to pull the longer one out.

It was a golden droid with golden eyes. Although, just meeting him, they can tell the droid been through a lot before even meeting them due to the scrapes and bits of metals sticking out. The other droid, blue and white also have the same scrapes, less metals though. Luke hand race for his blaster, while Leia halted him.

"What are you two?" Leia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations," the golden droid introduced. "And this is R2-D2," the droid call C-3PO hit the droid. "He keep claiming for looking for a Obi-Wan Kenobi,"

"Might meant old Ben," Luke put in.

"Should we just show mom and let her handle it?" Leia asked her brother. Luke nodded, figuring she can handle it and give advice and perhaps find a way to end this. He didn't want to be in the middle of it.

However, Leia wants to be in it; help these droids and show support. As they walked over to the speeder, they loaded the droids on the backseat.

* * *

They arrived back to the homestead and Leia ran in while Luke watch the droids. Seconds later, Leia came out with their mother following. Looking at the droids Padme smiled softly at seeing R2-D2 who seems to be beeping a lot. "Let them in," Padme declared to both of their children.

"Mother, they're just Astromech droids," Luke argued, for some reason not liking the idea of taking the droids.

"They clearly been through a lot," Padme said, staring at the two. C-3PO didn't remember her, for he had a memory wipe a long time ago, but R2-D2 did and he seems to not able to stop the beeping. Watching as her children walk in with the golden droid Padme went over and place an hand onto it. "I'm sure, you been through a lot my little friend," Padme spoke softly. R2-D2 beeped and Padme smiled lighten. "I would like to see it and we will decide more in the morning."


	3. Leaving Tatooine

**I know the plot may differ' from A New Hope a bit, but that is my intention.** **And I have a different storyline as whole.**

That very next day, Leia was up bright and early as the sun brights around her. She begin to walk to the sun and gazed up towards it. It called out for her across this wretched planet. Deciding to get her duties done early, Leia got on her speeder, before hearing a screeched and look to see the golden droid, C3-PO. "C3-PO, what's up?" the young girl asked.

"R2-D2 is gone," C3-PO replied, his voice still in a screeched.

"He couldn't have gotten far," Leia said with a frown. "Did he had any protocols or such?" she pressed, helping the droid to the speeder, glad to help to find this droid.

"Yes, he claimed his primary mission was to find a Obi-Wan Kenobi, he must've left yesterday appromitnary at the middle of the night," C3-PO said.

"Very well," Leia nodded, before driving off the speeder. "These sands can be hard to track, so travel can be nearly impossible, unless you have a speeder."

* * *

They been searching for an hour until they've arrive at the Dunes Sands far from Leia's home. She knew she would have to explained this to her mother, but would be happy too. "These places are usually raided by Tusken Raiders," Leia informed the golden droid. "It's best if you stay here."

"Yes, I shall indeed," C3-PO declared.

Leia snorted; she can tell C3-PO was afraid of stuff like this - usually droids will offered to come with their Master and not leave them behind in danger. But she can tell this wasn't a normal droid and wondered where his creations came from, but decided not to ask. She stood up, prep her blaster, and begin to walk off.

She been walking for half-an-hour when something hit her from behind. She looked to see a Tusken Raider and immediately reacted. Pulling out her blaster, she attempted to shoot when he smack the blaster out of her hand and she dodged the strikes he attempted to make to her.

One attack contact towards her head and she falled, back laying down on the ground. Behind the cracks were white and blue droid, R2-D2. Suddenly, an noise were heard and the Tusken Raiders look up to see a strange figure walking in a weird way at the distance, making a noise of what every Tusken fear, a Krayt Dragon.

As it approched they all scattered, and ran off. He took a less threating manner and approched the young girl, as R2-D2 attempted to hide from the figure. He place an hand on the girl's head, and she moaned silently. The figure seems to notice the small droid and pull back his hood, revealing an elderly man, looking at the droid. "Come my little friend, there's nothing to fear." R2-D2 beeped concerning, coming out of the shadows. "She'll be alright."

Just as he said that they heard a cough and look down to see she was standing up, albeit stiffly at first. "Old Ben. Man am I glad to see you," Leia said, remembering when he visited her mother back then.

"You had a busy day, young Leia," Ben Kenobi said, helping her sit up against a ledge. "Tell me what are you at these dangerous seas."

"This droid snuck off at night last night, and I begin to look for him all morning," Leia explained, shooting R2 a great glare, in which the droid beep. "He claims to be looking for an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he like a relative of yours? Do you know what he's talking about?"

Ben's brow furrowed and a frown came out on his lip and his features narrowed. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, now that's a name I haven't heard in a long... long... time," Obi-Wan declared.

"So you know him?" Leia asked.

"Of course I know him, he's me," Ben informed her, shocking the young girl. "I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan long before you were born."

"So this droid is your property?" young Leia Amidala asked, raising her right eyebrow at Ben Kneobi.

"I don't remember owning a droid," Ben half-lied. He couldn't tell her, for she mustn't know Darth Vader is her father, yet. He have been watching both Luke and Leia for a time, and decided to train one or the other. Leia was by far the better choice, due to taking her responsibilities seriously. Luke would be just backup, in time to come, and Leia seems to be more worthy. "More-or-less, I need to have a talk with your mother." Ben said. She needs to be alerted time has come to rise and fight the Empire. Also about Leia.

* * *

As Ben and Leia arrived back to the homestead with R2-D2 and C3-PO on the speeder they saw an elderly woman, and Ben smiled as he approched. "Greetings, Padme," Ben said, taking a slight bow.

"Obi-Wan," Padme exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Master Kenobi and embracing him. Old friends embraced. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Padme," Ben said. "But now the time have come."

"Are you sure, Obi-Wan?" Padme asked, as fear came across her. "I'm not sure if the time is yet." the children look between their mother and old Ben Kenobi.

"It is time," Ben replied. "We must go to the city and try to find a vessel and a pilot."

"I can fly," Luke said.

"If we run into trouble than they might be trouble," Padme declared, placing an hand on his shoulder. "Now come on," Padme said, leading both of her children to the family's speeder and after loading them Padme droved down to the city.

* * *

Leia made it to the city and went to go to the Cantina, knowing their are good pilots there, where they ran into Stormtroopers. They immediately saw the droids and slightly raising their blasters, one asked. "How long you had these droids?"

"About several seasons," Padme replied.

"We need to see your identification."

"You don't need to see her identification," Ben declared, swiping his hand at the Stormtroopers. Luke and Leia look up with shock and surprise looks how the Master will do that.

"W-we don't need to see her identification," the same one said. Luke and Leia were amazed by this and wondered how Kenobi could've done this.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for," Ben stated.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for," the stormtrooper repeated.

"Move along then," Ben said.

"Move alone, move alone," the Stormtrooper Commander declared, waving his hand as the speeder drove.

Padme was unaffected by this, for she have seen this before. But Luke and Leia were still in amazement and surprise. "How did you do that?" Luke asked before Leia could have gotten a chance.

"It's works on the weak minded - but we talk later," Ben replied sternly, halting the conversation than and there. Luke look down as the speeder made it to the cantina. Ben noticed Padme's shooting a disgusted look to the Cantina. He knew throughout their time together as a team, with Anakin before he turned into Darth Vader, that Padme didn't have no soft spot for Cantinas. "It's more local for pilots to be here, Padme," Ben said, in which the former Queen-Of-Naboo nodded.

The group entered the Cantina, as Padme made sure to place her blaster somewhere close. Can never be safe and sorry, right? As they entered, Obi-Wan walked off, must in hope to hire a pilot, and strange music was playing. "Hey!" the bartender called from his desk towards Padme, who went into shock for a few seconds, wondering what she done. "We don't serve their type here!"

"What?" she asked.

"Your droids, they have to wait outside!" the bartender barked. "We don't want them here!"

Padme glared for a moment, but decided not to argue and turn towards the two. "C3-PO we don't want no trouble. Go wait outside for a few minutes," Padme ordered.

Lucky for her, most of the time C3-PO understands the conflict. "I positively agree with you, mistress," C3-PO said.

"Luke, Leia, don't purchase anything here, don't know what these aliens can do with your drink and we don't need to have a problem," Padme declared. Luke and Leia nodded, understanding their mother point-of-view. Narrowing her eyes, she see Obi-Wan talking a strange man and wookie in the distance and begin to approch.

"Han Solo, I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon." the man was saying, seeming interested. Well, most of these lowlifes want nothing other than money. "Chewie here tells you looking for passage to the Millennium Falcon."

"Yes," indeed," Ben said, knowing this may be their only chance. If it's a fast ship," Ben added, quickly.

"Fastest ship, never heard if the Millennium Falcon," Han said, a laugh was clear on his throat. Then his eyes fall to the girl; the one who was standing by the elderly woman and the boy around her age, Leia.

"Should I have?" Ben asked, a dryly smile on his face.

"It's a ship that made a Kessel Run in less than 12 Parsec." Han explained. The group still seem unimpressed, but Han wanted his money and it seems very big. "I've outrun imperal starships. Not the local bulk starships, the big ones." Han was still staring at Leia, who stared back. "She's fast for you old man, what's the cargo?"

"Only passengers - myself, the boy and girl, the woman and two droids... and no questions ask." Ben explained.

"What is it? Some time of local trouble?" he asked.

"Let's just say we like to avoid any imperials entanglement," Ben snorted.

The man was silent for a few seconds. He was clearly calculating a price in his head, until he spoke once again. "Well that's the real trick, isn't it? Fourteen thousand, all in advance," Han declared.

"Fourteen thousand," Luke snapped. He couldn't believe someone want such money; if they had fourteen thousand, than they would've purchased their own ship. "We could buy our own ship with that," Luke growled.

"But who's going to fly it, kid, you?" Solo demanded smugly.

"You damn bet I can, I'm not such a bad pilot myself, come on we don't have to sit here and listen to this," Luke snarled.

"Patience, young Luke, we can lay you two thousand now, plus the addition of fifteenth thousand when we reach Alderaan," Ben negotiated.

"Seventeenth thousand," Ben nodded, "Okay you got yourself a deal old man," Han said, in which the group let out sighs. Luke still glaring at the smuggler, but his mother's hand on his back calmed his anger... slightly. "Ok, you guys got yourself a ship. We leave as soon as you ready. Docking bay 94."

"Very good, 94 it is," Ben said before standing up.

"Looks like someone is taking interest of your handiwork," Han warned, and they all turned to see the bartender pointing at them with Stormtroopers beginning to walk to them.

"Alright we check it out immediately," they heard a voice, muffle with a helmet.

Instantly, they stood and walked out without a second thought. They've thought Han would prepared the vessel. As they walked out, the old man spoken to Padme. "You'll have to sell your speeder and any other valuables."

"It's okay, we won't be coming back to this planet after this," Padme declared with a nod. Ben raised an hand and shook his head. "Luke. Leia. Go ahead and sell that speeder and anything else without use, I need to talk with Obi-Wan."

"Sure mother," Leia said.

"Yes," Luke added.

The two walked off and Ben and Padme found a secret place, where no one was around, just in case onlookers and bystanders are around. "Obi-Wan, which one do you think is more worthy of becoming a Jedi?" she asked once they were sure they were by themselves.

"I'm leaning towards Leia, for she is far more mature than Luke. I might take her to Dagobah after this and have her start her training," Ben responded.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, can you give Luke a chance? He's just a boy and is maturing with each passing day," Padme pressed.

"He has much of his father within him, Padme," Ben said. "We can't risk another fall or Vader would already win. Luke can be a senator, though. For their is potential in him to be something great."

"The reason why Anakin fall is because he feel like he was being hold back..." Padme argued, daringly. "Don't make the same mistake with Luke!"

"There is no mistake, for he won't be train," Ben declared. "He is open to the Dark Side, Padme, he can end up like... _him_. If not worse... Leia have much better potential. I don't want to lose another Skywalker."

* * *

A half-an-hour pass, Obi-Wan walked with Padme, Luke and Leia, the droids were following them shortly behind and they arrived as Chewie roared. "What a peice of junk," Luke pouted.

"She make point five pass lightspeed, she may not look much, but she got it where it counts, kid," Han explained, holding an tool in his hand. "I made a lot of special modifications myself, but we're a little rush so if you just get on board, we'll get out of here."

They went to find themselves a seat so they sat down. Until the sounds of blaster shots were heard and Padme ran out, in hope to check on that. Luke and Leia, fearing for their mother's life, stormed out, and aimed their blasters, shooting. "Get on the ship! Solo!" Padme ordered loudly, one of her shots taking down a Stormtrooper. Han stormed onboard, with each Amidala's children running on board. After her children got on board, she ran on board seconds after, taking down a few Stormtroopers during the process. Padme ran to the seat and sigh heavily, Obi-Wan was sitting down and Padme look up. "You could've help," she said glaring at the old Jedi Master.

"I don't know, Padme, my old bones caught up with me," Ben said, his voice a laugh.

Padme snorted and rolled her eyes; something told her that he had changed throughout the passed two decades. Luke and Leia can tell their mother and Ben were good friends when they were younger. "Well, watch it old man," Padme said. "Don't age so fast, for we need a Jedi on our side."

"Soon, there will be another," Ben said, this time more serious as he stared at Leia. "She will be a Jedi," Ben announced, in which Luke look up gasping with shock and surprise.

"What?!" he demanded. "She may have helped out a lot, but I should be the one as a Jedi!"

"Luke, patience," Padme said in a authoritative tone like she used with him when she was younger. "There's much more positions and places for you."

"Yes mother," Luke said through gritted teeth. He shall showed them all of how great and powerful he can become someday. He shall provide greatness to the galaxy, more than Leia ever will. Forcing himself up, he stormed off into the other room, ignoring the calls of his mother and sister.

"He must feel excluded from this," Leia said, knowing when her brother was pissed.

"Yeah," Padme said, shooting a firely glare at Ben, who sighed and look down, trying to duck her glare. "If he feels like he have a purpose than this will never happen." Padme gritted her teeth.

Trying to get away from Padme, Ben look towards the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. "Let's start your training session," Ben declared, placing an hand on his beard. He just didn't feel like Luke's destiny was to be a Jedi, and he must follow destiny or he'll have another Vader. It's best without Luke being an Jedi. Much anger in him like his father.

But no, a different destiny awaited him.

* * *

"Prepare my ship, I would destroy these Rebels and their base once and for all!" Darth Vader barked. He had knew where the Rebel Base was - he had sense them through the force! Bail Organa was leading them and Vader wanted revenge for what Oranga did with the helping the Jedi 19 years prior. He wanted to kill the Senator and he destroys whoever he please.

"Emperor Vader, we can just take advantage of the superweapon," Admiral Motti argued.

Vader swipe his hand and send the Admiral flying towards the ground, hearing a cracking sound and the Admiral clutching his arm in pain as he stood up and glared at the Emperor. "Now, allow me on my ship," Vader ordered through clenched teeth.

"Yes my lord," Admiral Tarkin said. "We'll catch these Rebels off balance and dispose of them."

"Yes, _I _shall handle this, lead four big ships, the entire planet of population will be wipe out," Vader declared. "Now, lead the assult," Vader added, walking towards his ship hanger and boaring the vessel.

* * *

Nothing but choas.

That was all Vader seen as he landed on this planet. It was an entire cities burning. Although, he enjoyed to see the burning and screaming people inside. Something inside called out to him and begged him to stop this, but Vader shall not be lured.

His bloodthirst have just begin, as he narrowed his eyes for Bail Organa. The man Vader considered a coward was seen and Vader approched. "Look how old you've become," Vader said slyly. "A weak and pathetic puppet, watching his homeworld crumbled."

"Anakin, you use to be a good person, now you're a tyrant, falling for Sidious's manipulation," Bail said. He was only stalling for time for his friends and allies to escape. New hope lies in the galaxy.

"Sidious was a weak fool who had fallen to Master Yoda, I shall not fall and will rule the galaxy for many generations to come," Vader said. "No one will stop me, Senator."

Vader grabbed Bail with the force and begin pressing down on his neck. Bail was forced to reach for his throat, as terrible pain came down it. Vader crushed each bone in his neck and allowed Bail to fall on the ground a minute later. "Now! Destroy this planet!" Vader thundered, before storming onto his ship.

* * *

Ben watched as Leia practiced with his blue lightsaber from the Marksmen-H. She manage to block shots here and there, but the droid kept flying around her. Leia tried to keep it up, until it send a shot towards her that she couldn't block and managed to hit her. Han laughed and Leia glared the pilot. "What's so funny?!" she demanded through clenced teeth. He been a thorn to her side since they've recruited him.

"Nothing, princess," Han said, his voice a laugh. "It's just so funny how you think ancient lazorswords are a match for a good blaster."

Deactivating the lightsaber, Leia sighed with frustration and clutched her hand up into a fist. She wanted nothing more than to punch the pilot in the face, but held back from doing so. "Watch it flyboy," Leia warned darkly.

"Leia, don't react on emotion," Padme warned, not wanting the same of what happen to her daughter happen to her husband... her Anakin. She couldn't bare to lose another someone dear to her, that is of what had affected her to this day.

Ben fell to his knees and sat in a nearby chair. Leia seem to noticed and ran over, staring at Ben with a frown. "I can't do this, mom," Leia sighed, turning off his lightsaber.

"Already a quitter," Luke remarked darkly.

Glaring at him, both Leia and Padme was shocked of the disrespect from Luke. He seems to grow much darker and his eyes were burning despite being blue. He was glaring at Ben, who seem to just ignore it and went over to Leia with an helmet. "I suggest you try it again, Leia, but this time let go your conscience self and act on instincts."

"But the blast shield down... I can't even see." Leia argued. "How can I even see?"

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't let them," Ben said. Leia activated the old Jedi's Lightsaber once again and held it around, until one blast made contact with her; Leia wrinced and staggered. "Stretch out with your feelings, Leia,' Ben said holding his hands up.

Then - after more waving around and whatnot, more shots came and Leia barely blocked them all, before she turned off the lightsaber and handed it over towards Ben. "See you can do it," Ben praised.

"I call it luck," Han said dryly.

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck," Ben said looking at the pilot.

"Good against remotes is one thing, good against the living. That's another," Han declared. Just then, the beeping of the ship came and Leia turned to see what it was. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan," Han said, going back to the cockpit and leaving behind the Jedi and the girl, along with the boy and the mother.

"You know, I did feel something," Leia announced, coming up to the old Master.

"That's good, you took your first steps on a larger world," Ben said with a smile. Leia has much potential then she look over to Luke and decided Padme was right. He can sense anger and frustration he had felt before. At last he shall train both Skywalker's children. "Luke, come," Ben called. Luke went up and look at the old Master. "I decided you were right, here, train," Ben said, handing Luke his lightsaber, as Padme eyes beam with light.

* * *

As the ship got out of lightspeed Han couldn't believe it. "Oh, we came out of hyperspace to a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid closure." Han look down to check the charts, just-in-case, he put in something wrong, but everything seem up to base. "Got everything on the charts."

"What's going on?" Luke asked, coming beside his sister and mother after training with Ben's lightsaber.

"Our position correct but no Alderaan," Han informed the boy.

"Where is it?" Leia asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, princess, it's gone," Han said. "It's totally blown away."

"What?!" Luke gasped.

"How?!" Leia demanded.

"Destroyed by the Emperor," Ben replied.

"What is that?" Padme asked narrowing her eyes. Then, they were pulled into something.

"Make it towards that moon," Leia said.

"That's no moon." Ben said and they all look as they were pulled in. They couldn't believe it. Little did they know that this is where their Journey to begin.

**A/N ****I want to take a different take on Luke then from the original trilogy and you'll find out in the ****future why****. Want to do something new.** **Sorry if you hate me because of it. XD**


	4. Death Star

Luke, Leia, Han, Padme, R2-D2, and C3-PO all were sneaking upon the Space Station. After 'delaying' Stormtroopers who took the step on the ship, they stole their uniforms and Han, Luke, Leia, and Padme dressed in them.

Chewie acted like a Wookie prisoner to decoy the Stormtroopers and Admirals on board. They searched around, trying to find a way to weaken these defense shields on this superweapon. The Rebel Alliance must be ready so if they do attack this station it would be in its valuable state.

They knew they would be exposed soon, but the fact still remains and they have to tried. "I can't see a thing in this helmet," Luke complained after much walking, going up elevators, and whatnot.

They made it to a big room where they saw huge cellblocks. The group knew they may have to let Chewie go for a while - but Han had argued and they decided to catched them offguard.

"What are you taking this thing?" one of them had asked. He was in black uniform and Padme stared towards the group through the helmet, shaking her head as if to tell him "Don't kill him". Padme set her blaster to stun.

"Prisoner transport from cell-block 2187," Luke replied, using the number they have decided to use - by order from Padme - when they reached this room just in case of questioning.

"I wasn't notified, I have to clear it," the man in the black clothes said, after motioning for one of the two guards to grabbed the "prisoner.

Chewbacca got lose from his "restraints" and attack, knocking both back with his giant paes. Han purposely allowed him to grabbed his blaster and shoot the stormtroopers down. Padme stunned the one in black as Luke and Leia covered her, shooting those who dare shoot at her. Luke shot the other guard down and Han shot a couple of them down. Slamming the blaster into the communication system, so none can call for backup.

Grabbing the blaster laying on the table so the Admiral can't get it, Padme handed over to Han, as the man groaned and stood up. "All we want is answers," Padme said removing the helmet of the Stormtrooper and revealing herself.

"I won't talk, Rebels don't kill the weak and defenseless," the man spat at Padme, who was unoffended for she had to be through this many times before in the Clone Wars and both before and after.

Aiming the blaster at the Admiral's head, Luke hand hover over the trigger button. He seem to be more darker from what happen mere hours ago. "Answer! Now! Or...!" All Luke had to do now was push and the Admiral will be do. "You shall die!"

"Luke," Padme tried, nearing him to say something. "I got..." she was interrupted by Luke glaring at her and that glare made her back up with shivers... she had seen that glare before. It was the same one Vader had given her when he choke her on Mustafar!

_'__Stop! Stop now! Come back! I love you!'_

_'Liar!'_

_'No!'_

_'You're with him, you brought him here to kill me!'_

Anakin Skywalker... no Darth Vader had done that to her many many years ago. After killing many innocents Jedi and people alike, and than slaughtering those who dare to brought war to the Jedi and Republic - The Separatists Alliance... then he strangle her. His own wife. The woman who had helped him in darkness; the woman who had hugged him and hold him and showed him nothing but love... only for him to hurt her in such a way and think she's his property.

The painful feeling she have on her neck was returning. It hurted like on Mustafar and burned like the planet itself. "Luke," Padme cleared her throat. "You mustn't threaten. I'm..."

"I'm tired of being hold back, mom, you and Obi-Wan never learns!" Luke snarled with clenched teeth, shocking all - even Han and Chewbacca. "All you both do is tell me to lock my feelings away!" Luke attention went back. "If he's not going to tell us then it best he dies!" As Luke snarled this he press his hand down too hard and the blaster accidentally shot the admiral's chest and made him fallen to the floor with a thud, lifeless. Luke back up, he couldn't control himself and collapsed to one knee, not sure of where such power came from. "I'm sorry," Luke said remorseful once he regain his composure.

"It's okay," Padme said softly, know she can't be so hard. Before she could've said anything else, a blaster bullet fly right infront of her and they turned to see Stormtroopers coming from the cellblock. "Quickly, into the elevator! Let's get back to the ship!" Padme demanded as the group ran back to the Elevator.

* * *

Darth Vader watched from above and inside of the window as the scanning group checked the ship under his command. He keep sensing something - two presences he haven't sense for a long time - yet he couldn't make them out.

Hearing the sound of footsteps Vader turned to see Admiral Motti. "My Lord, there is something that needs to be brought to your attention. An attack." he said nervously.

"An attack," Vader asked smugly.

"Yes, my lord, they're taking out many of our fellow stormtroopers," Motti announced, shaking his head. Then, was met by lightning and he fallen to the ground, but yet wasn't dead.

"I won't tolerate failure once again," Vader hissed, "the only reason I am not killing you is because I have my uses for you. The next time, if you fail me, your homeworld will die as will your family, Motti." Vader warned, sending a shivered down his spine.

At hearing the threat of his family dying by Vader, Motti rosed to his feet with a blaster and aim it at the Sith Emperor and fired - but the shot stop before it even left from his gun and it overheated, causing him to throw it down. Then, he was lifted into the air and brought towards Vader gloved robotic hand, and the Emperor press down, choking the life out of him. Before he can do it, Vader allowed him to fall and breath on both of his knees. "You," Motti said, still breathing.

"I shall not kill you yet, Motti, but if you try that again. I will slaughter your family and bring their corpses to you so you sleep every night, you see their several bodies." Vader said, beginning to walk to the entrance at the door. "Consider yourself a lucky man. Now I'm going to take my leace and remember my words."

Then, Vader left, leaving no sign of his presence as Motti glared at Vader and forced himself up. He was so foolish and nearly had cost himself and his family's life and perhaps much more. Vader can destroy his homeplanet easily under one command or even his own hand.

* * *

Vader knew his suspicions were confirmed - he managed to link out one of the sources. Obi-Wan Kenobi were here. He must tell the grand Admiral of this battle station so they won't be caught off-guard or be defeated. Even if he and the Rebels can destroy this ship, Vader would escape and destroy all of them. But his old Master must be dealt with.

He haven't seen him for_... what? _How many years? It been years but it felt like yesterday when Darth Vader dueled his former Master on Mustafar and manage to escape from him. But he will not coward this time. He will disopse of Obi-Wan... and with him the remaining of Anakin Skywalker that still burned within him, but cannot reach the surface due to always being block by darkness.

Opening the door where he saw a bunch of Admirals sitting, surrounding the table. Vader went up towards Tarkin with his dark hood covering his face. None can never see the Dark Lord who's inside. Grant Admiral! Obi-Wan Kenobi is here!" Vader thundered, feeling the urge to kill. But decided to hold it off from his Master.

"Are you certain?" Tarkin asked as bravely as he can.

"Yes!" Vader replied, feeling his hands clutching up into a fist, and the temperature of the room burning and becoming hot. Bright yellow eyes glow at the Grand-admiral and Tarkin - no matter how brave he was - back up a step. "You mustn't underestimate the force!"

"You think... surely he must be dead by now," Tarkin said.

"Obi-Wan is here!" Vader screamed, grabbing Tarkin's collar and holding him up, eyes turning as bright yellow as he ever. Then he released him, allowing him to drop the floor with his feet. "Escape is not his plan!" Vader added, seeing Tarkin's shock face. "I shall face him alone!" Vader declared, storming off leaving behind shock and afraid officers.

* * *

Ben Kenobi was thinking to himself as he sneak pass Stormtroopers and shut down the tractor beam. He did not want to escape. Instead, he wanted to delay the Empire and have the Skywalker's and Amidala's family escape. He couldn't allow Vader to get his hands on Luke and/or Leia with both children being so strong so he had to delay him. And with Luke being conflicted, even though Obi-Wan decided to train him, Vader can still pull on his heart strings!

As Ben made it to the giant hanger bay he saw a dark and hodded figure, holding a red lightsaber by 'it' side. "I've been waiting for you Obi-Wan," out came his dark voice. "We meet again at last! When I left you I was but the learner, but now I am the Master."

"Only the Master of evil, Darth," Ben said, clashing against Vader's red blade. Vader held his old Master off, although this can be a easy fight for Vader since he had grown in power then from many years ago. Vader and Ben did indeed slash at each other and they kept good pace and distance distance.

As Vader hacked away at his Master's blade, Ben was pushed back and away from his former Apprentice. Vader send years of frustation and rage in each blow until the two blades clash. "I ran from you before! I shall not do so again!" Vader snarled, kicking upward upward and at Ben's midsection. At doing this Ben staggered backwards and Vader smiled darkly under his hood. "I've grown more powerful then you, old man," Vader send lightning towards Obi-Wan, in which the old man block with his lightsaber, though it was a struggle.

Adding more onto his lightning with one hand he used the other to force push Ben's backward and slammed him into the wall, in which he crouch on pain, as Vader jumped towards him. Ben got up in time and block the lightsaber, knowing he had to delay him a little longer. "You can't win, Darth, if you strike me down, I shall become more powerful then you can possibly imagine." Ben watched as Vader attacked him with more rage and anger, sending different types of blows towards him.

Using the force, Vader send turrents of lightning towards the tired Kenobi, who barely managed to block it with his lightsaber. Vader wanted what no others want. His old Master's body, laying at his feet at the end of day.

Ben breathed; he look up to see his old Apprentice coming up to him and hacking away purposely at his lightsaber when he can easily _destroyed_ him then and there. He watched as Vader raised an hand and send a crate behind him, and Ben cut it in half as he turned and fended off Vader upperslash from his Lightsaber just in time. As the door open to reveal the waiting ship that is of the Millennium Falcon he heard two voices.

"Ben,"

Shifting his head to the side, he saw Luke and Leia running up to the ship just outside of the door and look at them before back to Vader. Then, saw Padme, getting on the ship with Han, preparing it for takeoff. Ben was ready to accept his destiny - the force had desired for him to die this day and if that's what the force would grant of him than he shall.

Ben were send down with more lightning and grunted. Vader raised his blade to end his old Master's life, but Ben pushed him back and he shifted before glaring at his old Master. Then he begins to approched. As soon as he kills Obi-Wan, the last hope for the galaxy shall die. Ben staggered at his feet and held his blade over his face, as Vader send a blow to do it, to end his life. But as soon as his blade made contact Obi-Wan disappeared! He thought he would be under him, but he wasn't! He had just disappeared! Vader check on the robes with his boot before hearing two screams.

* * *

"No!" Both Luke and Leia cried, as Stormtroopers turn and aim their blasters towards the siblings. Luke and Leia shot first, and they noticed the man, cover in darkness, with red Lightsaber turned to stare at them.

"Luke! Leia! Come on!" Padme screamed, knowing it was too late. Obi-Wan was dead and Padme knew it, even if Luke and Leia wanted revenge. "Kids! It's too late!"

"Blast the door, you two!" Han shouted.

Luke managed to shot the door button that Ben and Vader were just dueling. "Run! Kids! Run!" Ben's voice echoed in their head and the two ran on board with their mother and droids. Han already took it, ready for takeoff.

Padme wondered what she can do now; they have to escape - there is no possible chance of survival so they have to tracked these Rebels down, but first is the matter of Luke and Leia! They have to be trained. But no... not yet. The Rebel Alliance may need them and Padme knew where they new location was at. Yavin 4. She knew due to overhearing somethings on the Space Station.

* * *

Darth Vader grabbed his old Master's lightsaber with the force. He had finally done it and fulfilled his destiny this day. He went before Grand-Admiral Tarkin. "Tarkin! Prepared the forces on my ship, the remaining Rebels are on Yavin 4 and I want to deal with them with my powers and the force! With Obi-Wan dead and defeated, there is no hope in the galaxy!"


	5. Raid Yavin 4

The Millennium Falcon made contact towards the planet of Yavin 4. This place to be full of scared and alerted rebels. They all aimed their blasters towards the group, as Han inch for his blaster while Luke and Leia stand motionless, and Padme came forward bravely.

"I am Padme Amidala, I wish to speak to Mon Mothma," Padme said highly and commanding, but using a soft voice.

"Why must you speak to her?" one asked.

"For all we know you can all be spies for the Empire," another one added.

"We have came with Obi-Wan Kenobi who perished on the Death Star," Padme explained, hoping that will be a reason. She feel for these scrambling Rebels who is just trying to protect their base. "Here my blaster," Padme said, getting more frustrated and irrated by the second, and handed her blaster over. Their blasters begin wavering and they let them down low.

Just then, a old woman, with long white sleeve robes came infront of the crowd and look at Padme. "Greetings, Senator Amidala," Mon Mothma greeted with a smile and took Padme's hand, and they shake it. She then turned to all the Rebel men who had frowns. "We go way back, she's actually the one who thought of this Rebel Alliance."

Many of the men gasp, questioning looking at Padme. This was a uneventful turn of events. If it wasn't for her some people won't be standing here today and most... if not all of them be extinct due to Emperor Vader and his Empire.

"Mon," Padme said using her real name, not really sure what her rank is now... if she has one. "Me and my children left Tatooine with the two droids on this ship. This smuggler been of greater help," Padme motion at the pilot. "We want to pay him at full seventeen thousand."

"Very well, but all in that later," Mothma said shooting Han a quick look, then reverted her eyes back to Padme. "I trust you must tired and hungry. So come with me and I'll show you to quarters."

Padme followed, motioning Han, Chewbacca, Luke, and Leia to follow after her. They did. As they went inside of the Rebel's base Amidala and Mothma were still having their talk. "Mon, you don't understand, the Empire will be attacking soon, we need to evacuate," Padme declared with a frown.

"That's what it wants us to do, Padme," Mon said shaking her head with a sigh. Padme closed her eyes, if the Empire attack they will all be in great danger. "Maybe you should take possession of the two droids," the other woman continued. "They may be more helpful to you and plus you have already experienced a war both inside and out, Padme, so you know the drill. I only experienced it from the inside."

Padme remembered back to the Clone Wars, and realize Mothma was right. She have always been a speaker and leader from the inside, only a couple times did she experience it, so Padme have more experience in war. Also, the two droids seem to like and supports Padme's more.

But they didn't have much time to dwell on it. "Admiral Mothma," a voice shrieked, running inside of the base they were in. "A bunch of Star Destroyers ships have just pulled out of Hyperspace."

"We need to evacuate," Padme declared. Mothma stared at Padme with a look of uncertain and Padme continued. "I understand they may track you down, but many lives will be lost if you stay. Beside the Empire can't track every single move, so just evacuate and live to fight another day."

Mothma nodded, deciding that Padme was right. "You're right, Padme," she then pull out a communicator that peep throughout the entire base. "Evacuate!" Many Rebels scurried about to find ships, while Mon said her goodbye to Padme. "Good bye, Padme, and goodluck," Mothma granted, walking off to find a ship.

Some Rebels stayed behind and Padme realized something, some were offering to sacrifice themselves, for their children, wives and husbands, and for each other. They stand by each other. Just then, stormtroopers raid the ground and begin shooting at them.

"Solo!" Padme shouted towards the pilot. "Get us to your ship so we can take off!" Padme drawned her spare blaster and beginned to shoot back at the stormtroopers. "Luke, Leia, with me, let's cover him!"

Luke and Leia nodded, shooting at stormtroopers, along with Padme, taking a few down Chewbacca roared, shooting at the stormtroopers, with his big boltcaster and got a few good hits.

"Come on! The ship is up and running!" Han yelled over the communicator that he had given to Chewie. Padme nodded and they all begin running to the ship, shooting at the Stormtroopers as they did so. They all got their fair numbers of shots and were rewarder by stormtroopers falling on the floor.

Finally, making it to the ship, Padme made sure all was attended. Her eyes widen when she realized her baby boy and son wasn't there. and she begin searching for Luke. "Luke, where are you?!" Padme cried, as stormtroopers came up and shot at the group.

"Mom, we've to go," Leia said sadly. "Or we all die."

"A parent never leaves behind their children!" Padme declared.

"Get on the ship or I'll leave!" Han called.

"We have no choice," Leia ignored him, also feeling bad for leaving behind her brother, but he was no where to be seen. Padme sighed and let out a few tears, but nodded and walked on the ship with her daughter wrapping her arms around her tearful mother who had lost many things.

* * *

Lightsaber ignited in his grip Darth Vader wanted to struck down as many of the remaining Rebels who haven't retreated. He wanted to find prisoners. He walked into a big room where blasters were drawn at him. Raising an hand and pull several blasters before him, Vader slashed his lightsaber forward and impale it forward and behead others.

Kicking his boot upward, Vader send them back before bringing his blade behind him and cut a few in half by either between the stomach or upward, with one mere slash. Stromtroopers ran pass him, shooting whatever Rebel they can, as Vader ran and aided him.

Upper slashes. Lower slashes. Hacks away. Swings. It didn't matter. Vader was drawing on the Dark Side and cutted them down with his blade power and the force. Once all was done Vader lightsaber hissed off. "Search this base," Vader ordered in a sharp and commanding tone. "Any survivors will be brought to me immediately."

"Lord Vader," a voice said behind him and he didn't even turn, for he knew who it was. It was Tarkin who had a bunch of Stormtroopers behind him. "The Rebels have escape. Should I send spies into them?"

"Hold off," Vader declared, crossing his arms. "I want to let these Rebels think we're holding back at first before we go after them." Vader finished as the shock Tarkin shook his head with a nod. "Want to see if any survivors can break easily."

* * *

A young teenager boy was on the ground, blood dripping from his leg. He was shot in the leg a few times and he couldn't move, but his mother and sister had just left him. Did they not care for him?

He look up to see a bunch of stormtroopers aiming their blasters towards him. They pull out stun cuffs and place it around his hands, as they leaded him to elsewhere.

He was now in capture of the Empire. They approached a figure, cover in darkness and seems to have no face. "Emperor Vader, we've found this boy," the Commander said, pushing Luke's forward.

"Why would you be fighting here, kid?" Vader asked, pulling back his hood slightly and revealing yellow eyes that usually scared people senseless. However, somehow, Luke wasn't stunned. "You're just a boy."

"My mother forced us to come here to fight against the Empire," the young man answered, shivering at the slight coldness he feels from Vader. He didn't care anymore, for they abandoned him and he didn't want them to win.

"Who are you?" Vader demanded.

"I am Luke Amidala," Luke replied. "Son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala." Vader gasped, looking directly at Luke's to see the same anger and resilient he had once had. "Brother of Leia Amidala." Vader check to see if he was lying through the force, but he had sense nothing but the truth.

"Follow me, Luke," Vader said, taking off Luke's cuffs with an single wave of his hand and motioned for him to follow him. Luke did so, not wanting to be dragged... or possibly kill. Who knows what the Emperor is capable of? Vader was showing nothing but calm on his features and were being soft with him. Perhaps, he wasn't as bad as many people made him out to be. Vader smiled at him, sensing the boy's thoughts about him, knowing this boy will be a great essence to his future plans and also wanted to know his son. Starting with this move Vader pulled out something from his robes and reveal a grey hilted lightsaber and ignited it, revealing a blue glow. "You know what this is, Luke, this is your father's lightsaber," Vader explained. "He held it throughout the war when he was a Jedi."

"How did you inquired it?" the young boy asked with an amazed look towards the lightsaber. He seems to know more about his father than even his mother. Vader handed it off, using that as the first lesson of training to see what the boy would be like.

"That is because I'm the one who helded the blade long ago," Vader said, shocking the brown-hair boy who look up towards him with a look of disbelief. "I am the one who had been "The Hero With No Fear" I am Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

Leia wondered where can they go now; her mother seem to be in a deep thought if she is not grieving at the moment. Standing up and deciding to leave her mother alone for the minute she went towards the Cockpit and look at the pilot. "So the Princess came to grant the handy pilot a visit?" Han teased.

"Shut up, you nerf-herder," Leia replied, glaring at Han and bolding her hand up into a fist. She had lost Obi-Wan a few hours ago - the closest she had for an father for years, than her brother - her best and only friend since birth, so she was quite alone.

"Hey, princess, calm down," Han said, standing from his seat and waving his hands up defensively. "It wasn't my fault for what happen to your brother..."

"Yes, if you hurried up and prepared this piece of junk!" Leia screamed, making Han back away slightly in fear. She had that edgy side towards her. Leia sighed and close her eyes, calming her anger after a few seconds. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "I just lost my brother and all his life he wanted to achieve greatness and now he may be dead."

"Hey, I'm... eh... sorry," Han apologized, actually feeling actual remorse for her. He haven't felt this for a wild, but she and her brother must have been very close. "Where to go?" Han asked, changing the subject.

Sighing and closing her eyes, Leia shook her head. "I don't know," Leia stammered shakingly. "We find a way to pay you on our next visit." Leia finished, breaking off and crumbling into a ball on one of the seats.

The wookie beside him let out an angry roar and Han turned to him with a look of shock and surprise. "What do you mean you don't want us to get pay anymore?" the pilot demanded, narrowing his eyes. He gave more roars and Han sighed, before turning to the crying girl. "Chewie decided to give you and your mother free passage," he declared, glaring at the wookie.

That didn't made Leia's day any better - but she did let out an soft smile. Han stood up and went to her, as she stood herself. She collapsed against Han's stomach. "Hold me," Leia said, crying against his shirt and jacket.

* * *

Padme was thinking to herself, wondering what she can do now. The Rebel Allliance are scattered, Obi-Wan is dead, and most of all her baby boy, Luke, is dead as well. Should she just go back to Tatooine and lived out her life on that miserable planet? But that wasn't like her... and she had never give up.

"But what else can I do?!" Padme demanded, slamming her face into her hands. "I should've left him and Leia on the ship! At least they would've been together and I wouldn't had lost my baby!"

Then she remembered what Obi-Wan had said. _'I __might take her to Dagobah after this and have her start her training,__' _That was it! All she had to do was to go to Dagobah! But why there? Could a lost Jedi been there? Is it possible Yoda...? She didn't know why, but she ran to the hanger where she saw Han clutching her daugher. She knew if Anakin was here and remained a good person he would've freaked.

"Solo, can you do us a favor?" Padme asked. "We'll double..."

"The price is nonnegotiable," Han interrupted, forcing himself to say such word. She smiled softly, glad the pilot ain't caring about the price anymore.

"Why?" she asked looking at him confusingly.

"Chewie here convince me," Han spat, glaring at the wookie once again. "Where to?" he asked the aging woman turning towards her. He was suppose on how young she look with brown hair; she suppose to be in her fifties but she look like in her thirties. He guess she dyed her hair or something.

"Dagobah," Padme replied, knowing their destiny relies there. She didn't knew why, but they have to go to Dagobah. Padme didn't have the force or a force sensitive, but Leia was. The Skywalker's blood ran through her. She was the last hope for the survival of the galaxy. Padme had hope they were something useful on Dagobah... or not only her and her daughter will be in danger... but also the entire galaxy.

**A/N I'm sorry that I had changed so much. The reason why I had is because there's not that much Sith Luke and Jedi Leia so I wanted to change things around a bit. XD**


	6. First Lesson of Training

Luke watched as Darth Vader leaded him down the chambers; his mind wasn't on the Sith Emperor at the moment, but rather what he had said. He just claimed he was Anakin Skywalker, the very one who his mother use to tell him about - how he was a great Jedi - yet she never managed to finished the story. "How can you be Anakin Skywalker?" Luke asked, still in the moment of shock.

"Let me tell you the whole thing, my son," Vader replied with a soft smile, glad to see his very son was standing before him. He always wanted to know what his child would look like... and now got an opportunity. "Before you were born, I have received visions and nightmares about your mother, Padme Amidala, death."

Luke nodded, giving him confirmation to continue. Sighing, Vader continued. "So the Jedi denied me the rank of Master and I was furious. So I went to my only friend, Chancellor Palpatine and after finding out he was a Sith Lord I went to alert the Jedi Order. However, Master Windu - the Jedi who tried to kill him failed after I cut off his hand and Palpatine killed him. After joining Palpatine who was Darth Sidious, he assigned me to wipe out the Jedi so I did. I went to Mustafar to end the ones who threatened the Republic and your mother under Sidious command."

"What happen next?" Luke asked, getting confused. His mother never told him any of this.

"Your mother came in her ship," Vader replied, his voice rising. He was clearly getting more furious in this part of the story, as his heart begin beating even further. "But with her was Obi-Wan. She had turn against me and I force choke her in my moment for fury, and me and Obi-Wan engaged in a duel. But across the galaxy the source to save her and you were suddenly gone, Darth Sidious have fallen and I've assumed his role as the Sith Emperor."

"So Obi-Wan and my mother lie to me?!" Luke demanded. All respect he had to Obi-Wan had vanished in that moment and he now shown resentment and anger. Obi-Wan was glad he was dead or Luke may have finished him himself.

"Yes, Luke," Vader replied. He knew Padme was alive and were walking this day, but still was furious at her for taking his children away from him. He wanted to protect her and this is how she repay him by never allowing her to see his children. "Embrace the Dark Side and I can teach you much more then Obi-Wan would've taught you."

Luke watched as Vader offered an hand, and Luke stared at it for a moment before back into his blue, almost pleading eyes. Luke knew he was being held back when Obi-Wan haven't trained him at first. But now is his chance to make a difference and learn his true legacy. Luke then look towards the lightsaber on his belt and realized Vader had told him nothing but the truth. A good part told him to resist it, but the Dark Side was crumbling onto him and he took it.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon took a harsh and damage yet successful landing on the green planet, that seem to be devoid of life, and Padme got off of the ship with Leia and Han following shortly behind. "What is here that is so important?" Leia asked nervously as they trailed down. The group walked further and Padme don't even know what Obi-Wan see here - but as she walked further she sighed and was about to give up.

"Mom, we can't leave... I feel like..." Before Leia can finished her sentence a voice broke out from behind her.

"Feel like what?" Leia flipped around and aimed her blaster towards a little green alien.

"Like we're being watched," Leia snapped, making sure it doesn't attack - but it seem to coward in fear and Padme gasped when she got a good look on the little, green, alien. It was the one who had slaughter Darth Sidious and particularly ended the war.

"Away put your weapon, you can, I mean you no harm, I am wondering why you're here," the little green alien said.

"Obi-Wan wanted us to come here," Leia informed him. "Before he died." Leia looked down at the last part and the green alien let out a shaky sigh, like he known Obi-Wan. Staring at him but lowering her blaster Leia demanded. "You don't even know Obi-Wan! How...?!"

"Leia," Padme said softly. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. But there was a different Emperor before Vader." Padme forced herself to say Vader instead of Anakin. She hated that name and title - to her Anakin died with the Jedi at the temple. "His name was Darth Sidious, and he have hidden under the Jedi and the Republic's noses for a decade until he assumed his plan, converting An... I mean Vader to the Dark Side and had him wipe out the Jedi. Yet after the darkest hour a little green Jedi name Master Yoda enaged him and won."

"Wait," Leia gasped looking at Yoda for a minute then back at her mother. "Is he...?" Leia raised her shaking hand towards Yoda, in which her mother nodded.

"Yes, he is Yoda," Padme said, turning towards the short green alien with a soft frown. "Why did Obi-Wan wanted to train Leia here?" she asked.

"Uh, I'll go towards the ship," Han interrupted, seeing he was no further use. "It took quite a bit of damage due to some trees and may need some rebuilding." With that Han was gone, leaving Leia and Padme alone with Yoda.

"Daughter of Anakin Skywalker must be train as a Jedi," Yoda declared. "Last hope she may be. But is she ready?" Yoda closed his eyes as he said this, clearly meditating to somehere.

Leia's voice broke out between his thoughts. "I am ready," Leia declared shaking. "I want to be a Jedi Knight and stop Darth Vader and destroy the Empire to save everyone... revenge my brother who the Empire had merciless take!"

"Much darkness in her already," Yoda said to particularly nothing and Leia gazed to him confused. "While may be the last hope she is things can get complicated and she may become a savant of evil."

"No!" Leia snapped.

"Doesn't have patience, she does, she is reckless," Yoda said, a little disappointed.

Another mysterious voice broke out, alerting Leia, but not Padme who is just standing back. _"So was I if you remember."_

"Ben," Leia said softly in realization, searching around for him - only to see no sign of him.

_"I will always be with you, Leia," Ben said softly that was the same tone Leia had just used when she tried to find him._

"Obi-Wan, too much anger she has," Yoda said.

_"If you don't train her she will be abducted by Vader and his Empire,"_ _Ben added. "She may be the last Jedi."_

Letting out a sigh Yoda stared at Leia and Padme, both were standing now side-by-side, awaiting his answer. "We will finish what she begins," Yoda declared. Padme vowed Leia would succeed - she may be reckless now - but as she age she should grow more powerful and more wise. Right?

* * *

The Emperor had decided not to torture Luke or scanned his mind for the Rebels; he now has higher priorities and bigger plans. To Vader Luke would be a powerful apprentice and perhaps equal that would never be clashed to the side.

"Where are we going, father?" Luke asked.

"To begin your training," Vader replied, making the boy look up to him confusingly as he still was walking forward until they were infront of big doors. Raising an hand, Vader allowed the door to hiss open with the force, and walked in. "Follow me, my son."

Luke did so and watched as Vader motioned to a red-gold hair girl, emerald green eyes, and fair skin and freckles on part of her skin. They talked for a few minutes until Vader approached his son with the girl behind him. The two locked eyes. "This will be your fighting partner, who will assist you in your training. Mara Jade." Vader explained. "Test your skill."

"But I don't even know how to fight yet..." Luke complained.

"Open yourself to the Dark Side," was all Vader said as the said girl, Mara, ignited the lightsaber, revealing an purple gleaming and stabled lightsaber. "Luke, draw your weapon." Vader ordered.

Full of hesitation, Luke reached down and grabbed his father's lightsaber and ignited it, revealing the old blue glow that was still stable after all of these years. She jumped towards him and kicked him back, making him staggered. "Woah!" Luke gasped, falling back as she slashed towards him.

"Luke! Don't hold back!" Vader thundered.

Suddenly, Luke felt new-found determination and begin to strike and parried against her blade, making her fall back, but she managed to block each parried due to being more trained. Luke kicked her back and forced his blade down, not even sure what's aiding him in these strikes, but was ready to use it. She kicked his stomach, making him fall back and to the ground. "You done well, Luke, but you mustn't leave an opening," Vader declared, roughly. "If you leave such in a real battle you will be dead." Luke lifted himself up and stood high, looking at his father. Then, found himself looking the red-gold hair girl. "Now, stay here and practice and train."

Luke went on a different side and activated the lightsaber, holding it up and slashing at the air like he was facing an invisible enemy. She was practicing her lightsaber with a droid and managed to slash it across the stomach.

Deactivating the lightsaber, she hook it towards her belt and look at him. "What do you want?" she asked in a tough voice.

"I am the Emperor son, you better talk with respect," Luke warned.

"He told me to aid in your training, not be respectful," she pointed out with a tough smile, making him back up.

"You're just a girl, nothing special," Luke snarled.

"And you're just a child with a lightsaber," she hissed.

Growling and Grunting, Luke grumbled some words and glared at her for a second before pulling back an hand and igniting the blade once more. "Is that a challenge?" Luke demanded, raising the blade high as Mara smirked and advance towards the boy.

* * *

Leia closed her eyes and opened them again to see her arm was outstretched; the Jedi Master was teaching her how to use the force. So far the girl couldn't do it. Each time the force couldn't make of such a source. "Release your mind and focus, you must," Yoda guided.

"I'm trying!" Leia hissed.

"Do or do not, there is no try," Yoda declared, in which she grunted with annoyance and slammed her feet against a small rock below her. "Impatient, you are."

"Master, how can I defeat Vader if all I'm doing is lifting rocks?!" Leia demanded, losing control and sighing as she fall to her knees.

She felt an hard hit on her shoulder and look to see Yoda with his staff. "Mustn't give up." Yoda said with a sigh. "Just the beginning, this is. The force is not fully open to you yet."

Then, she went up with a new urge in her brown eyes and raised her hand once again. At first, the rocks were motionless and just stay there like it was mocking her - and called on her mindset and finally one rock raised into the air. Leia was shocked when she saw it but knew she was the one with the energy. "How am I doing this?" Leia asked shock and confused, still having her hand up into the air with the rock. Padme was even amazed, knowing this was the best Leia was doing at the moment. She was strong and powerful and have much potential. "I-I..." Leia throw that one rock to the side, than look at her hands in amazement before back up. "Wait a minute, how am I'm suppose to fight Vader?" Leia brought up. "I have no lightsaber like Obi-Wan did! Vader was the one who had kill Obi-Wan! And me without having a lightsaber can insured my death!"

"In time," Yoda declared, patting her back and she felt an soft sensation and nodded, before deciding to get back to her training. Beginning to walk up to Padme he motioned to the worried mother to the back and out of the training Leia's earshot. "Clouded by the Dark Side, she is."

"I don't understand," Padme stammered, choking on tears. "We were... I mean the whole time... she seems to have patience, even throughout her childhood... ever since Obi-Wan's death... she had started being like this..."

"It seems Obi-Wan's death have affected her," Yoda declared. "Now in her, the Dark Side is."

"Will she fall to the Dark Side... like _he _did?!" Padme demanded, worried. She lost much in this life period - she can't lose more. One more lost may be the final straw - the only reason why she survived all these years is because of her children. Without them she would've fallen many years ago. She vowed her daughter won't become like her father. She _promised _her daughter wouldn't fall and that is a promise she intends to keep.

**A/N I add Mara Jade because****I ship her and Luke so much and you'll see that throughout the story.**


	7. Difficult Training

It been several months since both mother-and-daughter discovered Master Yoda still living. Leia had turned 20 not so long ago, but despite being young Yoda can see much potential in her that he had seen only once before.

She had been using the force all those months and with slowly and stedy training she started to recovered over Obi-Wan's death - but was still clouded and her vision is cloud.

Leia had yet to held a lightsaber due to Yoda not wanting to rush her training and wanted her to discover the ancient sides of the light side of the force so she can called on it when the time comes to use it.

Han had left shortly after and C3-PO and R2-D2 rested in Yoda's hut; Leia and Padme guessed he would've stayed in hiding due to now being a threat to the Empire and must be exterminated. Leia knew the pilot and wookie was still alive - she can sense them with her new senses of the force that Yoda had taught her.

Leia were sitting on the ground as rocks floated above and over her. She was a quick learner - a feat she had received from her mother so now doing this felt like blue milk to her. Her eyes were shut close and the force called out to her.

"Leia, it is time," a voice said from behind her and she stood up, allowing all rocks to crumbled and fall unsteadily. "Ready, you think you are not."

"Yes, Master, I'm feeling like I need more training," Leia nodded. She had new and darker robes on - it covered her surroundings and her hair was now darker brown. To be honest, dark robes fitted Leia and seem to be apart of her.

"Train for months you have, I sense you are ready," Yoda declared. Leia preped her blaster and went over towards the entrance of the cave and look behind her to see Yoda and her mother.

"Leia, just believe in yourself and you will succeed," Padme said.

Leia sighed and nodded, before leaving behind her materials and the Master and her mother outside. She had thought about going back and getting her weapons, but Yoda had informed her she will not be needing them.

"Hello," Leia spoke highly.

Suddenly, a figure came to her and she back up slowly in horror. It was clouded in darkness with black robes - even darker than hers, standing an head over her, and she couldn't get a good look at it- everything about it seem cold and she shook. In its outstretched hand was a lightsaber that extinguished to life and ignited, showing a red glow. It pulled back it's hood and what Leia saw next shook her to the core! It was her! She was the one holding the red lightsaber and her eyes were gleaming bright yellow with pale inhuman skin. Leia backed up slowly and shrieked as ran from the cave, and collapsed over a bunch of logs.

"Leia!" Her mother shouted, running over and picking up her shaking daughter.

"What was in that cave?!" Leia demanded Yoda, who was watching with close eyes - despite not looking at her. She was shaken up and couldn't believe what was in that cave! The Master hadn't answer. "What was that?!" Leia repeated again, only to be met by silence.

Only minutes passed, but yet it felt like hours. He crooked his head to her and frowned softly. "Only what you take with you," was Yoda's only and complicated replied.

* * *

Emperor Vader watched as his son and Mara Jade dueled once again. He made remarkable progress even throughout several months - but still was sloppy and Vader couldn't released to the galaxy yet without completing his training.

Luke uppercut against Mara's blade and send an kick, forcing her back slightly, but the woman was more powerful and had years of training compared to Luke's months - and forced push him across the room, making him slid to the floor.

Watching as Mara's purple lightsaber deactivated, Vader went over and smiled. He knew by training them both Vader can have advantages and Mara power were growing each day with Luke's following. The ancient Sith said that you can only have two but Vader never follow those rules anyway. "Well done, my apprentices," Vader praised. "Though I want to see more practice and beating each other with the blade instead of the force." Vader looks towards Mara when he said this part.

"Yes, Master," Mara said with a respectful bow. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," Vader nodded. "But use your strength and power as a weapon. Do not hesitate in battle. Show no mercy and at last you can win against all of our enemies," Vader let out a small laughed when he said that part.

* * *

Leia was calming her thoughts alone by using the force to pick up rocks when she heard wind pushing against her clothes. Flipping around, she saw a bright blue glow appearing before her. "W-what?" she asked, reaching out an hand to touch it.

"Young one, you must go back into the cave," the blue glow announced, making her back up. What was this?! Is this her mind just playing with her. Is this an test from Yoda?! Leia were pretty sure the latter was right. "I assure you this isn't a test." the figure said calmly.

"What are you?" Leia asked nervously, calling to her blaster that was laying by on a branch with the force and aimed it shaking at the blue glow.

"Relax, girl, I am not of the living so you were weapons will be useless," the figure continued. "I am just guiding you."

"I don't need guidance," Leia declared, still holding the blaster up with one hand and not letting it fall, but the other was used to clutch her stomach as a gut feeling pain crawl down her skin, making her legs tingled. "I already made my choice."

"To complete one's lesson, you must learn the lesson," the blue glow informed her. "In backing away and not standing tall you're already beating yourself."

"W-who are you?" Leia asked much softer, her voice cracked by tears.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn," the figure replied.

"Why are you here?" the young girl questioned, confused.

"Because you're the only one now who can save the galaxy, many in the galaxy fall as you train," the force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn respond. "Are you just going to give up when you're nearing your first lesson? All you have to do is never give up... to believe in yourself."

Leia watched as the force ghost disappeared and sighed, going back to the entrance of the cave and looking deeply into it. Padme wondered what she was going to do. Was she trying to go back into the cave?! The elderly woman took step infront of her. "Leia! I can't let you pass, rememer..."

"Mom, I'm going to do it this time," Leia said, raising an hand and holding her concern mother's grip and they lock hands as mother-and-daughter. "There's nothing in that cave beside what I am fearing."

"What if you get...?" Padme tried to asked, but was cut off by her daughter.

"I won't, I promise I'll come out of that cave, perhaps different, but I won't give up," Leia announced.

"Test her, this can," Yoda said from the huge tree branch he was sitting on. Padme and Leia reverted their eyes towards the short, green Jedi Master.

Leia nodded and went into the cave where she saw nothing at first. With faith restored, Leia went into the cave and closed her eyes and shook her head. "Come out, I'm not afraid of you!" Leia called out to seemingly nothing. At last she saw her dark version coming to her with yellow eyes - but this time she is different - her eyes are bewildered and she seems to be battered and hurt. "You're just something that I fear I'll become. With my mom and friends, I'll always stay on the light." Leia stood tall, eyes gleaming brown, and her stance were tall.

Suddenly, it disappeared and Leia searched around for it. She didn't call for it, but rather look to see if there's something else. Before she can turn, something appeared and the young woman look to see the same thing that had talk to her earlier. "Leia, you've done it," one said.

"Who are you?" she asked, not backing down incase this is a illusion.

"I am Mace Windu," the ghost replied. "I do sense darkness in you, but you're able to control it."

"Why are you here, Master Windu?" Leia asked, somehow believing the ghost. With the force anything is possible and Leia knew it. Plus, Yoda had taught her many lessons about past Jedi, Windu being some of them.

"I see a potential within you," the force ghost of Windu replied with a frown. Before Leia could've said something, the ghost continued. "One chapter of your life is over and a new opening." Just as he said this, a strange crystal appeared into the air that seemingly came from no where and fallen into her grasp. She narrowed her eyes and look to see the force ghost was gone and then back to the crystal that fallen into her hand. It wasn't the normal colors that Yoda had taught her it was - that being blue, yellow, and green. But rather was purple and Leia allowed it to fall in her hand and turn and walked out.

* * *

Padme was speaking to Yoda as Leia was in said cave. To say she was only concerned for Leia would be an understatement she was worried, concern, and eager to go into that cave. Although, it felt like minutes for the short green Master, it been a hour. "Yoda! Where is my daughter?!" Padme demanded.

"In that cave, completing her training," Yoda replied simply.

"I'm about to go in there if she doesn't come out," Padme declared, prepping her blaster and was about to walked into the cave.

"That won't be necessary," a voice said, and Padme turn to see Leia exiting the cave with something in her palm. Padme ran up and wrapped her arms around her daughter and hold her. After returning the embrace Leia went over to the former Grand Master of the Jedi Order and held her hand out, revealing her purple crystal. "I've found this in the cave."

"That is a Jedi's lightsaber crystal," Yoda revealed. "Calls out to you, it does."

"How can I build my lightsaber?" Leia asked.

"Be revealed in time, that Question will be," Yoda replied. "But get some rest you must." Leia nodded and went to a quiet area and closed her eyes. Padme smiled at her daughter, she will be a Jedi soon, but one thing slightly took the woman's back. Leia will have to face her father and the entire Empire. While she may be strong to take half of the Empire Vader will outclassed and kill... or worse convert her to the Dark Side.


	8. Struggles To Break

In A Strange Place.

It was quiet. So quiet. Yet it was a world of violence. In a dark and cold cell, lay a mediating Togruta woman. She have been captured by the Emperor on this very world, it was hard and harsh to remain to the Emperor's torture methods by his minions, but she wouldn't break.

The cell deactivated from behind her and she turn to see a dark figure, cover in with dark clothes, an dark helmet cover the face. "Are you ready to give up?" the dark figure asked, bitterly, behind the helmet. "You're never going to be free?"

"Never say never, I've fought the Emperor before and he only saved me to put me in this world," the Togruta said. "Someone will break me free and your darks shall be destroyed, as will your Empire and Master."

"You should just give up. Because you sacrifice yourself that doesn't mean an thing," the figure hissed.

"Your overconfidence in your Master and Empire is your weakness," she claimed with a half-frown. "None of you understand that no one is defenseless. Someone will rise and stop the Empire."

"I guess these tortures are starting to get to your mind," the figure snarled. "But you will give us everything we need to know. The Emperor may have not want us to kill you yet, but he will come in time and you will learn the true power of the Dark Side once again."

"Whatever you say, but you cannot denied the truth that I am not going to betray my allies." she declared.

"You're so right, but these tortures will go through you soon enough," the figure stated, before getting close and grabbing her by her head and pulling her close and whispered. "Remember this, you shall break."

"Never," she clained. "I'll never surrender to you or the Empire. I rather die."

"That can be arranged," the figure hissed, grabbing something from the inside of its robe and revealing a black hilt lightsaber. "But," the figure place it back into under its belt. "You still serve a better purpose alive. And you will break."

"We shall see," was her last words, before it turned to leave, leaving behind the Togrua to go back to her mediation. Help shall come for her, all she have to do is wait a little bit longer and help shall come.

* * *

Vader watched as his son, now tapping fully into the dark side, and Mara duel once again. He had force measures on both to test and duel each other all day. He wanted Luke to make a speech to the galaxy, to change many lives, to support his Empire. Luke used the force more better now and practice many forms that his father had.

As Luke and Mara's blade met face-to-face, Vader wondered what next move each opponent would make. Luke pressed and punch her back - Mara snarled and pushed her weapon against Luke's and force him back.

Luke twirled his lightsaber and Mara done the same; Vader instantly got an flashback to a long time ago. It was like when Vader and Obi-Wan had duel the first time on Mustafar! At the thought of this and failure the first time, Vader sliced a nearby wall with his lightsaber - but than deactivated his crimson red lightsaber.

Mara and Luke duel it down, using a of their skills in this practice battle. Mara kicked her boot upward and made contact to his face. Luke fallen backward, but parried her slash and the two lock lightsabers, until Luke's anger added and countered against her blows.

One of Mara's blows made contact to his arm. Luckily, the lightsaber was on training mode so it didn't done much as a real battle would've done, but Luke cried out with pain and lose grip on the once blue lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker. Mara called it over and smiled as she held both blades towards his neck. "I won," she said smugly.

Luke look over to his father, who had a disapproving look on his face, and than glared back up to her, and then shot up, kicking her away and called for the blue lightsaber with the force caught it and storm forward. Mara took a quick second before calling for her lightsaber and parried a slash coming from Luke. She send him back with a down-bladed attack towards him, but the brown-hair boy managed to punch her and send her back with an kick.

Looking over to his father with a corner of his right eye, he seen he was now smiling smugly. At his father look, Luke returned to the training battle and begin striking downward at her. Mara blocked the blade slash she send, and the two locked blades.

"Enough!" they heard Vader's commanding tone and saw him using the force, forcing them both down on the ground. "It is time for you to make a speech, Luke," Vader declared. "Come with me, you too Mara," Luke and Mara followed - neither for them wanting to disappoint the Emperor.

* * *

Luke slowly took a step; the entire Galaxy will be watching him and the young boy knew this. He didn't want to disappoint his father, and wanted to be stronger than half of the galaxy and express himself. Narrowing his eyes, Luke look at a bunch of stormtroopers on the base. He knew he would not be only speaking to them... but the galaxy... Bitting a lip, Luke forced his nerves out of the way and spoke in a high voice.

His black clothing wavering around him... it was clothing Vader have gave him a few days after his captured. "Once long ago, I have been misleaded by my Rebel Alliance! I was fooled, betrayed, abandoned, by those who I thought love me! But like the entire Galaxy, I have been lied to and deceived! Don't fall for their tricks as I have! At the end of the day you'll retreat it, for all they will do is betray you! And lie to you! Don't fall for their lies! Join us and we shall wipe them all and enter a time of peace!"

* * *

On Tatooine, Han Solo and Chewbacca went to a Cantina. The duo have to keep their heads up everywhere they gone now due to being wanted by the Empire. The communicator beep and Han look up to see a big screen. On the visual screen Han saw someone who thought was to be dead. "No! How can he still live?!" Han demanded.

But something was different about him and the pilot knew it. He was no longer that farm boy and Tatooine man that was the same when Han met him. He was now wearing darker clothing and he had such anger and hatred in eyes. "Support the Empire!" was his high tone. "Padme Amidala! Leia Amidala! Han Solo! And Chewbacca! There is a high price for bringing them alive!"

All in the cantina went silent and glared at the pilot and the wookie, then each pulled out their weapons. Han and Chewie back up slowly and quickly shot a few down, clearing their path and ran to the door, only to be meet by stormtroopers.

From the data recorders, most of the galaxy now knew what the two look like - mainly by Han... due to Chewie just being another wookie. Even if they're not seen much these days.

Han and Chewie took a few out and ran to the Millennium Falcon, fighting and blasting a few down. It was hard because most of the residents on the planet now recognized them and they're never going to escape under these circumstances. "Chewie! Get the ship prep for launch!" Han demanded, watching as stormtroopers came up and shot at him...

Not only them, but other men... bounty hunters... they were hired by the slime-hutt and crime-lord, Jabba, to bring him to him... dead or alive!!! Han managed to hold them off until he heard the ship engines prepping to life and ran on board, watching as the door closed from behind... shots were still shooting at the door, and Han knew it!

He had to get to the cockpit and take off! The pilot did that immediately and took the controls, taking off as blaster shots came to his ship. The ship slowly ascended from the ground, but it got much faster as they reached space. "Chewie, set the coordinates to..." Han thought for a moment, wondering where he can go. He can just find an way to go into hiding, or he can go to Dagobah... where he had last saw the remaining crew passengers. His choice was already made. "_Dagobah._"


	9. Praises

_Red. Black. White. Light. Dark._ _It all were into Leia's vision and the young girl's mind and soul. She saw a figure, cover in darkness, with a red lightsaber held tightly in his grip._

_He remained still but slowly begin approaching... not her... but someone behind her... she saw them speaking to one another but can not make it out. A young blue-haired boy was at his feet, behind Vader, and Leia saw the boy's fear. It was the same she had herself once _before. _She only barely managed to dodge, as a mixture of whites and red clashed._

_Two white lightsabers, being held by the strange alien woman, and the other being held by the figure with his hood up.__The alien woman managed to keep good grip and speed with the dark robed figure._

_The two__ forced each other down, striking with such great power. Though the figure were more focusing on__ killing, the alien woman is more focusing and blocking the strikes and seems to delay him._

_Leia can_ _only watch with such great shock, as the two forced the blades at each other. Suddenly, one blade fall from the alien's hand and onto the ground, and she can see that she was slowly begin to tired, as the figure send another slash to her hand, making her fall to the ground._

_The figure raised his hands and send turrents of lightning towards her, unleashing great pain and power towards her. The woman were clearly screaming. Leia can see her suffering... no she can feel it. It was as if she was there herself._

Leia's eyes snapped open and she look aorund to no longer see the strange place, but rather the green and strange world of Dagobah. "What was that?!" the young girl demanded, with sweat pouring down her face. "It was almost as if I was in her position."

"Great pain and anger you felt," a voice stated from behind and she turn to see short little green, Master Yoda, standing there, legs crossed.

"Who was that woman?" Leia demanded.

"Find out in time, you shall," Yoda replied with a shaking sigh. Leia forced her eyes closed as great pain and shivers came across her features and down her body.

The feeling was cold and Leia felt the temperature from the winds connecting around her, yet it wouldn't made contact towards her skin. Leia closed her eyes and fall to her back, clutching her head with great pain and ringing.

* * *

Luke Skywalker dash at Mara Jade once again; the two were now growing in power as was their saber skills. Luke and Mara send their own parries of attacks and defense.

Luke parried the slash from the orange hair woman and block her other slash. Hacking away at her and calling on his new powers in each of the blue lightsaber's movement. Repeatedly slashing at her torso, in which she block and countered his slash, Luke kept a firm grip on the blue lightsaber and forced strikes after strikes. Running up to her with fhe training blue lightsaber aiming, Luke watched as she jumps over and send many kicks that knock him back and caught him offguard.

Luke and Mara locked blades, pushing on their lightsaber, struggling on keeping their blades - even Mara who have been training for years. She kept good pace and forced their lightsaber punched him in the side, connecting to his thigh and making him grunted.

Falling backwards, Luke clutched his stomach and clinged his lightsaber by his side. Luke seen her deactivating her lightsaber and taking her sighs.

"You're impressive," Luke remarked with a smile. "I've never seen such things in a woman. You are a remarkable woman."

"Watch it, or I'll shoved a lightsaber into your torso," Mara threatened, rolling her eyes - but she did felt little honored of being call remarkable, especially by a man.

"How are my young apprentices doing in their training?" another voice asked, and they turned to see Darth Vader standing there with his hood covering his face as always - but the two young people can tell he was smiling by his features. Hands clasped behind his back, and eyes narrowed, Vader continued. "I see much anger and hatred on the both of you."

"Yes, father, but why are you here?" Luke asked, bowing with respect as did Mara.

The Dark Lord and Sith Emperor was proud on how Luke were acting. Respect have grown for him since Luke had joined them. Vader made sure to never hurt him as he hurted others in the past, even before he became a Sith. But yet, Luke had his mother's patience and had control. One day he shall be the greatest force user in the galaxy. "Follow me, Luke," Vader commanded, in which the young man nodded and followed after his father. "Continued your training." Vader stopped when they got to the door and turn to Jade when he said this part.

The two were walking down the hall, both keeping the same form. Luke was a young version of Vader, and Vader were proud of this. "What did you want to talk to me about, father?" Luke wondered.

"I wanted to talk about your speech, Luke," Vader paused for a moment as a smile came across his face. "I'm very proud of you," Vader praised. "Now, the galaxy shall turn against the Rebel Alliance. You have held true power now, even if you haven't completed his training. The supporters of the Empire will look onto you as a hero."

"I was scared when I spoke out there," the young man declared, lifting his hand and rubbed his eyes. He was growing more powerful each day, but the fear of being out in the open a lot. Luke shook his head and couldn't believe it. "You know, I once seen you as evil but now I see you as the peacemaker of the galaxy."

"I only wished I could've raised you since birth," Vader said sadly. "I would've been happy to raised you, but your mother turn against me." Vader eyes grown darker and gleam bright yellow. "But now I can teach you and repay the many years I've missed. Like I did, you seen through the lies of the Jedi. We shall wipe them out and the Rebellion. I did this all for you," his eyes soften only sightly. "Now, I've a mission for you. Mara will be accompanying you. But for now we have a mission. The Rebellion is recovering and trying to bring down my forces piece by piece. It is time for you to test your power."

Luke nodded; ready for his first mission. He shall prove himself to his father and be more powerful and stronger than the most users in the galaxy, and he didn't want to fail and disappoint his father like many others did.

**A/N Forgive me for the short chapter, but a few chapters will be like this because what is to come.**


	10. Store Away

Looking up and down, Leia checked to see the trees, seemingly staring out to nothing as small roots and trees floats around the newly found Jedi. She have indeed grown more powerful than even some Jedi Knights from old time, due to Yoda teaching her ancient texts - but yet she doesn't have a lightsaber.

Bolding her hand up into a fist, the rocks crumbled and Leia looked with wide eyes. The visions of the different colors came into her mind and she couldn't believed her eyes. She had to traced it out.

Looking up to see a ship, Leia ran to find her mother and Yoda, not getting a good look at the ship. "Mom! Master!" Leia cried, scrambling down the grass. She have finally found them near Yoda's hut. "A ship have just landed!"

"Hmmm," Yoda said in a surprisingly calm manner that shock Leia due to the circumstances. What if it was the Empire and they tried to kill them all? How could've they found them on this planet out of all?Surprisingly, Leia was met by a few laughs - but in Yoda's case sounded like a choke. "Came back, your friends have." Yoda informed her.

Flipping around, Leia look to see the ship taking the landing - but now it was more clear. The Millennium Falcon. Han Solo have returned...! but why? It must be urgent, for the pilot wouldn't just appear like that.

"Han! Chewbacca!" Leia cried, running forward and wrapping her arms around them. She have never hugged Han - but for some reason it feels right. He returned the hug, but couldn't hold back from his usual remark.

"So the mighty Princess missed me?" Han asked with a slight laugh.

"Don't make me regret it, flyboy," Leia replied with annoyance.

"Time to go, it seems the force wants you," Yoda explained to the young woman, who've gave him a bewildered and shock look. She haven't even completed her training and yet to crafted a lightsaber, even though Yoda had taught her a few times how to fight with small sticks and wood, and some saber tactics in books.

"But Master Yoda, as strong as I may be in the force, I yet to practice my saber work," Leia argued.

"Go you must, serve a bigger purpose you do," Yoda declared. "Back to your home planet, you must go."

"What?" Leia demanded. Why would she ever go back to that wrecked planet?! She thought she was finished with that life and wanted to forget the years of being force to live in nothing but sand and a painful desert.

"Hide something for many years, Obi-Wan had," Yoda replied. "Check his homestead, you must."

* * *

As Rebels boarded Darth Vader's Star Destroyer and took out a good number of troops, three figures emerged from both a shadow and pulled something from their belt. "Luke! Mara! Show no mercy!" As he gave that ordered, lightsaber ignited, Luke's temporary blue one, Mara's purple one, and Vader's red one. Rebel Troops fired at them, in which the three force users duck and dodge, or block with their lightsabers. Vader watched as Luke ran forward and send a upperslash, knocking a few into a wall. "Show no mercy," Vader hissed.

Luke nodded and raised the lightsaber over his head and brought it down, ending their lives. At first, Luke was horrified, but quickly recovered knowing their will be more to fall.

Mara tossed her lightsaber forward and beheaded several of them and called her blade back to her. Luke had to admit, she kills anyone without hesitation. He hope he can just be like her.

Just then, Rebel Troopers came around the corners, and shot Mara's in the arm managed to get her on the ground. "No!" Luke cried, calling her lightsaber over to him, as his eyes burned bright yellow.

Holding both blue and purple, Luke slashed his way through them, cutting each one down with either blade. The young man even beheaded a few with one slash. None stood an chance, and he can feel his father's eyes locking onto him with a smile.

Vader remembered Mustafar; Luke was doing the exact same parries, slashes, blows, and strikes as he done that day - if not any worse. As Luke beheaded the last one the young man turned to his father and went up and handed Mara's her lightsaber. "Well done, Luke," Vader praised.

"The pleasure all mine, my Master," Luke said.

Once Vader have went off to check on reports Mara followed his form until her eyes traveled to the brown-hair boy. She wasn't exactly sure what to say due to no one beside Vader had ever saved her. "Uh, thanks," Mara said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't mention it," Luke said, his cheeks slightly turning red. "I won't be doing that again, Jade," Luke decided to teased her. He have always been a tease... since he was a little boy.

"Shut up," Mara snarled.

"Angry, Jade?" Luke asked with a malicious smile.

"I'm never going to let my guard down again," the orange hair woman muttered, as Luke gave a coy laugh, before helping the woman - who was on her bottom up to her feet, and she put the lightsaber back into her belt. "You better watch it, Skywalker, or else." Mara warned, glaring at him with daggers in her eyes.

* * *

Leia sat in right chair with her mother sitting on the left, and Han and Chewbacca working on the controls and flying the ship. C3-PO and R2-D2 were shut down temporarily - having some sleep in human's language.

Looking at them, Han knew it was time to give them an explanation of why he came back there. "Now, I've something to tell you two," Han said seriously for the first time since meeting him, turning to mother-and-daughter, allowing Chewie to man and fly the Falcon by the co-pilot seat. "Earlier, we went to a Cantina and the Empire had a speech," Han started.

"So?" Leia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Leia," Padme said softly, putting an hand on her daughter. She knew something was up due to the smuggler and scoundrel pilot never speaking as serious as he did now. She knew how to judge someone's appearance and character. "This must be urgent. Continue, Solo,"

"Well you see..." Han stammered, surprised he was even considerably caring about them. Chewie already liked them from the moment he met them. "It's about your son... it seems he have survived."

"What?!" Leia demanded, shooting up from her chair and staring at the pilot. "Are you lying?! Don't tell me this is a joke, Han!" By the look on his face Leia knew it wasn't, but she knew that wasn't all Han wanted to tell them. But what does it matter? Her brother's alive! Turning to her mother, they locked eyes. "Mom! We've to find him! The Empire may torture and hurt him! Han, hit the coordinates, we're going to rescue my brother!"

"Princess, that's what I wanted to tell you two about," Han said before forcing the words out. "He works for the Empire now. I saw him giving an speech. He wants revenge and has the entire Galaxy hunting for not only us... but you two as well."

Leia didn't want to believe; her brother working for the Empire? It was so hard to imagine and she thought the smuggler pilot was lying, but Padme already knew. Now what's to do?! He no doubts want their blood now. "My brother working for the Empire?!" Leia thundered. "Then why must we head back?! We need to save Luke!"

"Not yet, Leia," Padme forced herself to say with a hurt look and tears strolling down her eyes. "He now view us all as enemies and will destroy us. I've a feeling Yoda knew Luke had survive which is why he let you go this early."

"Wait!" Leia gasped. "If we go onto Tatooine they'll recognized us and kill us!"

Han smiled at what Leia had just said, clearly having an plan. He had years of possessions due to his smuggling ways, and having to hide a few times. "About that..."

* * *

Three figures walk towards an homestead on a sandy planet, cover with hoods and with dark robes, that shielded and cover them to walk freely throughout the planet without being suspect, as enemies to the Empire.

Thankful for the group, many cover themselves that way in this insignificant planet. Plus with sandstorms being more frequent on this planet now.

The door seems to be jammed until one raised their hand and the door hissed open in a second after. Forcing themselves inside of the homestead, they wipe the dusts off of their overalls and clothings. Removing their hoods, it reveal Leia with Padme and Han on either side. "Yoda must've send us here for something," Leia declared.

"If you ask me, this is a scavage hunt," Han said boredly.

"Hmmmmmm," Padme said, as she and her daughter studied the hut and decided to have her daughter have old crates. She came across a crate that looks to be a decayed old. "Leia, check over here."

Leia scrolled over and lifted a crate, but it kept unsteady and it wouldn't move, so it was hard. "Need some help," Leia called for her mother and the smuggler pilot. "Ugh!!!"

The smuggler pilot and the former senator went over to help the young woman to finally lift the crate up. It made an hard hissing sound, but it sure did open... barely.

Checking the crate, Leia lifted her bag and put the old possession in her bag, knowing now that Obi-Wan was dead that they'll no longer be of greater use. Something lay in the corner of the crate - infact it was two.

A holocron... and a lightsaber?!

Leia lifted both from the crate and put the holocron in her pocket, then she lifted the dirty hilt. Removing it with a small napkin, the young woman knew it was a decay old, but still due to being polish it look new. Leia hit the button and a emerald green glow came to life.

"That lightsaber," Padme said with realization in her eyes. "I've seen it before. That lightsaber belong to the one, who've found your father and gave him the lightsaber." She was about to reveal more, but bitten her tongue. With Leia knowing she may reannounced her Jedi training and join the Sith's ways, but she knew that if Leia finds out it may damned her. Deciding to hold off the truth... for now...

Swinging the green lightsaber around in a safe place, Leia known what a lightsaber can do due to reading and lessons by the short little green Jedi Master. "Can I be left alone please?" Leia asked.

"Sure," Padme replied.

"Watch yourself, Princess," Han said with his usual attitude, but Leia knew he was genuinely concern about her. With that the pilot and the former senator left the young woman alone.

'Leia, you've founded my old Master's lightsaber,' a familiar voice said. Leia looked up to see Obi-Wan standing there with a blue glow surrounding his figure. 'You're indeed a true Jedi and have learn much. Now it's time for you learn to use to use your abilities to a great use. You must go to Malachor.'

"What's... uh... Malachor?" Leia questioned.

'You must go to find the answers you seek,' Ben replied, slowly begin to fade away into nothingness.

"Ben, don't leave me... again," Leia cried. "I can't do this by myself."

'And you won't be alone, Leia, you've your friends and mother by your side,' Ben said until he was gone.

Leia called for him a few times, begging him to come back. But no answer and Leia feels hurt and alone and abandoned again. All these turn of events have taken their toll on her; Luke turning against them and joining the Empire, the Rebellion scattered, Obi-Wan dying, it been too much. As she walked outside, she saw Han and Padme. "We must go to the planet of Malachor," Leia declared. Both nodded.

Little did any of them knew what awaits them.


	11. Malachor and Korriban

Luke watched as his father tortured a Rebel Soldier that luckily happen to survive for information. His father's torturing methods are cruel, yet thinking they betrayed him, he really didn't cared.

"You will talk!" Vader snarled, sending turrents of lightning toward him. Clenching his jaw, Vader grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, then allowed him to fall on the ground. "I want information now!" the Sith Lord roared.

"I won't talk!" the Rebel Soldier declared, although he was weak. "You'll have to try harder," the Rebel Solider smiled, knowing by each torture he was delaying time. There is no hope for him, but there is hope for many others.

"You think you can delay me," Vader said darkily. "I'll tear these systems apart until I get what I want." Vader threatened, grabbing the man by his throat and squeezing against his windpipe. He clutched his hand up into a fist and growled. "Now, answers!" Vader hissed.

Vader punched him in the face when he wasn't responding. Kicking him into the torso, Vader banged the hilt of his lightsaber to his back, making him unable to do nothing else then scream - and Vader send him into the wall, crushing some of his bones. Lightning left his finger tips and made contact to the Rebel before slamming him to the ground. Vader lifted him up and forced him onto the bed, before reaching out an hand, and used the force to prope his momentary free mind.

Seconds later, Vader slashed his lightsaber against the wall, and unsheathed his lightsaber a moment later. Snapping his neck with the force, Vader motioned with an movement with his hand to nearby stormtroopers to remove the body. Walking out, he motioned to Luka and Mara. "He had nothing, the Rebels were clever by not telling everyone their plan and resources. But I shall find them."

"Yes, father, but what about Padme and Leia?" Luke asked, narrowing his eyes. He wanted to have answers and demand an explanation from Padme and Leia.

"They may have been killed sometime in the war." Vader replied angrily. "But if they yet live we shall go after them and deal with them and the Rebellion." Vader closed his eyes and clutched his fist at the thought of Padme again. As far as he concerned, she betrayed him and is a snake and traitor and is a threat to his new Empire. He wanted to find her, not to kill her, but keep her out of the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leia sat in the chair behind Han, as Chewbacca went off to get some rest, and Padme were trying to get in contact with Mon Mothma... or one who at least concern and have a big involvement with the Rebellion. C3-PO and R2-D2 just were pacing the ship and doing things a droid should do.

"Hey, Princess?" Han just had to asked, no doubt wanting to make another remark. Leia didn't seem to hear him, instead her mind was focus on the surroundings, not even that. It was nothing but quietness from the young woman. "Princess!" Han exclaimed, slapping her softly yet a manner that snapped her to attention.

"Ugh! What?!" Leia demanded in a sharper tone that she had never use before. It seems great anger and hatred were bouncing off of her, followed with fear. Once seeing his shock face, the young woman look to him with a sigh and immediately apologized. "My apologies... it's just I feel cold."

"Hey, it's okay," Han said in a surprisingly soft manner. He felt Leia sighing and trembling slightly in her seat. "You know Chewbacca already likes you." Han informed the trembling woman. "He vowed to protect you as he protects me."

"You need protection?" Leia asked, hoping the lighten the mood, and half wanting to laughed and teased Han. "Never thought the overconfident pilot smuggler needs protection," Leia added, letting out a small laugh.

"I had a feeling if your mother had a handful of job with you were a child," Han said, rolling his eyes. "Like you are so difficult and always have something to say."

"Oh, do tell," Leia stated. "Infact I bet Chewie always stepped in the way of your because your mouth get you in trouble, scoundrel."

"Well, some of us don't have fancy swords," Han pointed out. "Or yse Jedi mind tricks like some girls."

Leia gave him a scowl look, then she lighten up more. "So you believe in the force now?" Leia asked with a slight smile.

"Well, I did see it," Han says. "I guess it's real."

"How long do until we arrive to Malachor?" Leia wondered, as the old lightsaber of Qui-Gon Jinn, on her belt, waved on the holster slightly.

Han look over the coordinates and then the time-set on the small computer. After a minute, he look back to her and replied. "Two hours, you can go get some rest, but you can stay with me if you want to," Han remarked.

"I choose the rest," Leia declared, walking off, making Han fake grumbled, but smiled.

* * *

"Luke, I have a mission for you that you must face alone," Darth Vader declared, as he and Luke walked down the bridge of the Death Star and to the Hanger to see a black ship. "Mara can't even accompany you. You must go to the planet of Korriban and get your red lightsaber's crystal."

"But this..." Luke started, pulling out the old lightsaber that once belong to Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, his father.

"That is a weapon of a Jedi," Vader stated, with a seemingly angry sigh, before lifting the hilt and placing it deeply in his robe. "Nothing else seriously. You don't have the path of a Jedi. You are on the path of the Sith."

Luke frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow. Jedi or Sith. Who cares? They're both the same basically, just have a different names and one is peaceful and the other is chaotic. Then, Luke went up to the ship slowly and the guard allows him to pass. As Vader watched his son getting on his ship, he let out a small smile.

The dark ship took off, leaving Vader behind. Footsteps were heard from behind and Vader didn't even needed to turn to see who it was, for he sense their presence in the force. "Where's Luke?" Mara Jade asked.

"He's off on a mission, going to Korriban." Vader replied with a small smile. "He's getting his lightsaber's crystal."

"Are you sure he's ready, my Master?" Mara asked with an inch of concern in her voice.

"He is ready," Vader declared. "He have grown in power and his turn to the Dark Side would be soon complete." Vader can't wait until he crushed this small little Rebellion.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon made contact to the planet of Malachor. Getting off the ship, Leia looked towards her surroundings with both the force and her eyes. "What is this place?" Han asked.

"It seems abandoned." Padme said silently.

"This place gives me the creeps," Han added with a coy frown. He must not like it due to the creepy air and barely audible sound.

"Sounds like your afraid," Leia couldn't help but say, laughing, rolling her eyes. "Hey what's that?" Leia asked, her laughing halted, as she saw something big and strange in a distance, yet it look over a decade old, maybe even further.

"It looks like a temple," Padme beginned, getting a closer look yet not so close. "Not a Jedi Temple like the Jedi used to use. It's darker. I'm not sure what it is, but I have a feeling we go check it out."

"I think I'll stay on the ship," Han stated.

"I knew you would've chickened out," Leia bantered.

Padme smiled at Leia and Han's bantering and saw much of herself and Anakin in their wake. "Well, I know the definition of danger and suicide, Princess." the smuggler pilot stated.

"Why am I'm not surprise?" Leia asked.

Now, Padme couldn't lie, she was getting tired of this endless bantering. She now knows what's it like to be the bystander of bantering, it gets old after a while. "Ok, can you both calm down?" she demanded like a mother to a child who was getting into a fight. "We have something to do and arguing about it ain't going to solve anything."

"True," Leia agreed. "Let's just go. Stay here." Leia turn to Han with newly anger in her big brown eyes. He should aid them. They may need each other, yet he's staying back. Chewbacca roared angrily at Han, and followed behind Leia and Padme.

"Chewie!" Han cried. "Ugh, you fuzzball!" Then, the smuggler pilot signed in defeat, and followed from behind.

As they reach the massive yet destroyed Temple, they seen a big door that somehow still managed to function and keep up, despite it being destroyed now. "Great, it's destroyed and no way inside," Leia complained with annoyance.

She place an hand on her head and groaned, and the other hand went to the Temple's wall. Then, it made an hissing sound, and Leia pushed with the help from Han, Padme, Chewbacca, and the door fallen over, and they saw a big hole.

As soon as they entered Leia felt immediately coldness and shivered, as Han and Chewbacca took their weapons out. "Stayed behind me, I'm the only Jedi, and while I may not be fully trained, I can't risk anything." Leia whispered in a high tone. This was one of the reasons why she had decided to leave C3-PO and R2-D2 on the ship.

As they gone deeper into the temple, darkness were the only thing they saw but there was still a source of light so they could've seen each other and the abandoned grounds. "It seems to be a battleground," Padme informed her. "Though everything is destroyed."

Going forward, Leia seen a source red light and ran towards it, only to come to a stop when she saw a rayshield as a cell for someone. Narrowing her eyes, she look to see a alien woman laying in the cell. Leia noticed something odd. It was the same one in the vision! "Mom!" she called, in which her mother ran up worried that something about to her. "Look, who is this?"

Padme checked over the cell, only to gasp. "It can't be," she whispered in a shock manner.

"Mo-" Before Leia could've asked what she meant, she saw a twirling double-bladed red lightsaber coming towards her mother and forced push her against the ground softly so she won't hurt her, but it did make a thudding sound. Pulling out the green lightsaber, she stood infront of her mother protectively. She saw a figure, clouded in darkness, approaching - calling back for the lightsaber. "Who are you?" Leia demanded, raising her lightsaber highly. She was clearly a Sith... or has association with them... but she was certainly apart of the Sith Empire.

"I'm the Fifth Sister," the assassin hissed, force pushing Leia's back. She jumped and knock Leia in the face with her boot, and she begin to approach, as the young woman growled and kick against her stomach.

Leia sliced her lightsaber upward and deflected against the assassin's, now known as Fifth Sister, lightsaber. Swinging Qui-Gon's Jinn lightsaber to the side and punched her in the stomach, Leia followed with a kick to her torso, and slashed against with the lightsaber.

But the Fifth Sister countered and block Leia's temporary lightsaber. As lightsabers locked into a heat position, Leia made sure to watched out for the second double-bladed lightsaber. By the corner of her eye, she can see her mother working on the cell the alien woman was in.

"As soon as I'm done with you your mother and friends are next," the Fifth Sister threatened, and that threat made Leia repeatedly attacking by slashing, parried, and countered blows.

The Dark Side were flowing through her veins and she allowed it, as she pushed the woman back and pressed her saber downward. Leia kicked her in the torso, and she clutched her stomach, but the Fifth Sister was ready and jumped, knocking her hilt against Leia and forcing her back.

"Leia!" Padme cried, running up and was distracted, holding her daughter's body in her grasp. Leia barely managed to stand with her mother's help and held the green lightsaber weakly.

As the Fifth Sister approached the weaken Leia and Padme, she raised her blade high when an blaster shot made contact to her shoulder and they all turn to see Han Solo, blaster raised high. Han and Chewbacca send some shots towards her, and she was distracted that she didn't see Leia pulling back the lightsaber and impaling her in the stomach. "Now let's get on with her," Leia declared.

Padme begin working on the cell once again until the door opened, and they saw the woman meditating. "Are you okay?" Padme asked in a soft tone.

"Battle leave wounds," she replied after a minute.

"What is your name?" Leia asked in a softer, yet demanding tone. She noticed a bunch of bruises and scars on her.

The woman replied a moment after, but a pain tone came to her. Padme already knew who she was, but knew she had to answered instead. "Ahsoka... my name is Ahsoka Tano."

* * *

In a dark place, a figure narrowed his eyes for something. Luke had made it to Korriban not so long ago and wanted to already achieve his Temple. He was sure he heard something behind him, yet when he turn they were nothing.

Just then, a bunch of ghosts appeared, they had blood red surrounding him. Luke begin to back up, but he didn't make it far, for a invisible wall blocked him. A red crystal flew to his hand and Luke held it close before placing it in his robes.

"You've the Sith blood running through you," a cackling voice said Luke turned to see a hooded figure, cover in darkness, and had a dark hood on. By now, the ghosts were gone, leaving him.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded.

"I am Darth Sidious," the figure replied after a minute. "I've been down here for many years, dead, my body abandoned, due to the Jedi, but now I see a new vessel for me to rule the Galaxy once again."

"Not me," Luke hissed.

"Wrong, I need power and your power awakened me," the dark figure said, then lifted Luke's up and slammed him into a wall. Suddenly, Luke saw the figure's eyes begin to turn red and finally he was gone.

"Where are you?" Luke asked.

'I'm you now, my old vessal body is lay in pieces and destroyed. It died many years ago,' something said in his head, just as Luke walked out and back to his ship and left the planet.

**A/N Who has any ideas for the future of this story because I think I'll end it at chapter 12 - 15.**


	12. 3 Years Later

3 Years Later

Much time have passed. Much have changed. Leia has growned and trained with the lost apprentice of her father, Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka taught her saber movements that she've learned from Anakin.

Shortly after rescuing Ahsoka, the two went back to Dagobah and Yoda decided to finally teach her how off against a fight as well, teaching her the Second, Fifth, and Third form. Padme had found the lost Rebellion on the planet of Hoth and with an heavy heart she went off to help them, leaving behind her daughter.

Han and Chewbacca decided to stay with Leia, due to the Empire still hunting and searching for them. They may been able to defend themselves against a few of them, but not the entire Empire. They've made an home on Dagobah. C3-PO and R2-D2 just stay with Leia since they're safe there.

"Ready, you are," Yoda said to Leia who bow before him and showed him respect the elderly Master had done. The fully-trained Leia nodded and smile silently. "Learn much, you have."

"She is ready, Master," Ahsoka put in, with a small smile towards the young woman. Not so young anymore and is growing in age... and strength and in power.

"Know this, I do," Yoda said lowly. "Runs through her, Skywalker's blood does." The short green little Master look up to not... Leia... yet Ahsoka... "Take care of her you must."

"I will, Master," Ahsoka promised.

Leia went into her robes and after scavenging through the robes she pulled something out. It was new. Not Qui-Gon's Jinn lightsaber. It was instead a new lightsaber. Had a white hilt, it hilt was like the old-school Jedi. Yoda didn't grabbed it, but his eyes examined it slowly.

"Well done, now time to test your power it is," Yoda said with a weak smile then he let out a violent cough, followed with a sad sigh. He was growing pale unlike before and his eyes have grown weak.

"Master, what is going on?" Leia asked wondering why he seems so weak and valuable in this state. He didn't respond, instead he went inside of his small home, with the daughter and apprentice of Skywalker following behind. Yoda headed for his bed and laid on it, as the two watched. "Master," Leia choked.

"Leia, I am afraid I'm dying," Yoda said weakly. At that Leia shot up and look at him, but before she could've say anything Leia was interrupted by him. By looking at Ahsoka, he can tell she already knows, but still shed several tears. Yoda was glad that he managed to keep Ahsoka from telling her the truth so she can learn in time. Now, it felt time it was to tell her the truth. "Completed your training, you have. Child of Anakin Skywalker. Or should I say Child Of Vader?"

"What?!" Leia shot up with surprise and shock. Ahsoka places an hand on the young girl's shoulder, further comforting her. "Did you knew this?!" she demanded, turning towards Ahsoka. "I thought Vader had betrayed and murder my father!"

"Honestly, Leia, I don't the truth for his fall," Ahsoka said with a sigh. "But I do know that he have fallen and is your father." Leia sighed and closed her eyes at this revelation.

"May the force be with you," was Yoda's last words before he disappeared, finally becoming one with the force.

Leia begin crying over everything; Obi-Wan's death, finding out Anakin was now Darth Vader and that her own father is bringing harm and destruction to the Galaxy, losing Yoda. How could this all come down to her? What have she done to have such a weight collapsed onto her? She was always a good person since a child and now she has the entire Galaxy hunting her.

Seeing the girl's crying, Ahsoka wrapped her arms around the young girl and held her close. Leia sobbed into her arms as the Togruta rubbed her back, comfortingly. They've remain like that for hours.

* * *

A dark robe figure pace the ship. Luke. He had changed much and now wore the robes, similar to his father, and his hood were raised. His father taught him all he had learn and Luke is now Darth Vader 2.0.

Mara had became Vader's righthand and take missions with Luke at times. But Mara and Luke have been so busy so they haven't got an chance to engage a conversation and was unable for a while.

Darth Vader plans to captured Padme Amidala so to lure out Leia Amidala. He wanted both Luke Skywalker and Leia Skywalker. He've felt that it's time for the two children to come together. And the only way for this to happen is to bring the wife of Skywalker.

"Luke, Mara, get ready for the mission," Vader declared, as the Star Destroyer went out of hyperspace. Luke and Mara nodded, ready for the mission. However, Luke was slightly hesitant about this mission, since she was still his mother, but Vader promised he won't kill her.

As the ship pulled out of Hyperspace, Luke and Mara watched the planet, Hoth, from the distance.

* * *

Padme have aged, yet she still look the same as she did when she was younger. She now leads the Rebellion and aided Mon Mothma in politics and hope to free the galaxy from the Emperor.

Suddenly, a Star Destroyer appeared out of space and Padme look up with horror in her eyes. "No! The Empire have found us!" Mon Mothma shouted.

"Vader," Padme whispered. "He wants me."

She knew it. She knew he would take her. He wants to lure out her daughter, who is no doubt fully trained by now. He wants to convert her to the Dark Side bring out the worst in their daughter!

Padme sighed, but couldn't dwelled on it for so long, since big explosions were heard, and stormtroopers raided inside, shooting at all of the Rebels. "Stop! I'll surrender! Just don't kill no more!" Padme cried, running to the front and stepping in the middle. She had hope Mon Mothma and whoever she has with her escape by her surrender!

"I knew you would've come to reason," a voice said softly yet with an inch of hatred in his voice. "Now," a hooded figure came to the light. She looked towards him with no fear in her eyes. "How about you come with me?"

"How can you do this to us?!" Padme demanded. "You've betrayed me, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and the entire Jedi Order for power!"

"I did for you you ungrateful cow!" Vader snarled, though deep down he regretted what he was saying to her. Padme seen a little bit of the light in him and know that wasn't going to fade away.

"I didn't want power!" Padme hissed, glaring at him with glaring brown eyes. "I wanted to spend my life with Anakin Skywalker, but you killed him! You may have his form and stance, but you're not who he truly is!"

"Your right!" Vader agreed, making his ex wife look at him with shock and surprised. Before she could've said something, he continued. "I am far better and he was too weak to accept true power!"

"Yes! But that was a loving man! Not this heartless man that stands infront of me!" Padme growled, hitting him with her index finger on the shoulder. A few of stormtroopers raised their blasters, but Vader raised his hand, motioning for them to lowered them. "You have transformed Luke into a monster!"

"No," another light yet angry voice said and Padme turned to see _him_ standing there, eyes locked onto her. He looked different and his once calm state was gone. "He taught me to be who I was meant to be. Skywalkers are suppose to rule!"

"Please, Luke, stop this," Padme pleaded with such hope in her eyes. Unfortunately for her, Luke wasn't listening to her like he used to. "This isn't the way to go!"

"We shall see," Luke nodded. "Take her away!" Luke motioned to stormtroopers who went up and cuffed his mother, who accepted it. Vader smiled at the demanding tone his son have used, but knew he had to leave this planet, and get to the Death Star.

The fate of the Galaxy will be decided there.


	13. The Past

Leia and Ahsoka have been sparring with each sending their own blows on the Millennium Falcon, as Han and Chewbacca flew the ship. She have grown more stronger with the now purple lightsaber, and Ahsoka believed in her. However, Leia keep feeling an knotting feeling which she tried to keep locked away.

As her purple lightsaber made contact towards the two white lightsabers of Ahsoka Tano, she felt something crawling up to her head. It was like someone calling out to her.

Leia punch and push her back, and the Togruta managed to recover from the blow quite easily. She couldn't believe it, as she felt a lump crawling up her throat and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, her world became blank and, she saw her mother, huddled in an corner, being torture by a interrogation droid with a dark hooded figure watching. Instant Leia shot up and look to see Ahsoka clashing against her blade.

With newly flash anger, Leia parried the blows and uppercut against her blade, forcing her back. For a minute, she had thought it was Vader, not Ahsoka standing infront of her. She wanted nothing more then that moment to strike Vader down and save not only her mother, but the entire galaxy.

As Ahsoka backed up and staggered, Leia continued sending onslaught attacks, forcing her down. With her lightsaber still raised high, Leia gasped and back up, and helped the Togruta up to her feet.

"Ahsoka, I'm..." Leia was about to give the deepest of apologies. "It was just an accident. I couldn't control it!" Leia let out a soft and violent sob and luckily the old Padawan of her father understood the pain.

"Hey, it's okay," Ahsoka offered an smile and leaded the shaking and trembling young woman against the couch and place her down, sitting beside her. Ever since Leia have lost Obi-Wan, she had no other mentor and ideal.

"My mom is in Vader's hands!" Leia exclaimed.

Ahsoka sighed and shakes her head, "I know. I can feel him with her. But fear not he would not hurt her. He still loves her too much to hurt her. Anakin Skywalker is still fighting against him and with her around he is managing to break through."

"Are you certain?" Leia demanded sharply, glaring not at her, but at her hands. "Vader killed many people and will just kill my mother if she doesn't break to his command."

"He has turn to the Dark Side of her," Ahsoka informed her. "I have sense the reason and Obi-Wan have told me through the force. If he just kills her, his own darkness will be broken as will he."

"So you're telling me that as soon as we find my mother, we may be able to save my brother and father?" Leia asked hopefully. The thought of saving Luke and Anakin Skywalker intrigues her. Perhaps, she can save her family and they can be restore and make an new order.

"But if he killed an entire temple and many innocent people, how can he be save?" Leia asked more to herself then to the Togruta, but like before she had an reply.

"Because before he became Sidious pawn, he was a different person." Ahsoka replied sadly, her eyes traveling downwind as memories of many years pass through her mind. The years of the Clone Wars, the years of him teaching her and she doing it in return, then the memory of her being framed and no one beside him believing her. "He had more patience and control."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Leia just had to ask. She have wondered what the relationship between the Togruta and her father. Was it just another apprentice? Or were they good friends?

"On Mandalore, a few months after I have left the Order," Ahsoka informed her. "We were suppose to raid and kill a Sith Apprentice name Darth Maul. Your father and Obi-Wan were to help me, when they've received an message from Coruscant, informing them that the Chancellor have been captured. And being the good man that your father was he rushed off to save him."

"I guess that explains it," Leia said, then she wrinkled her brow. "Why did you leave the order?"

"Because a misunderstanding," Ahsoka said painfully.

"What happen?" Leia asked, now fully intrigued and interested in this little story.

Ahsoka took an moment to answer, but when she did, it came out in a stammer. "An attack on the Jedi Temple that took many Republic citizens, when they had thought I choke the wife of a man who had die, I was arrested and charged, also blame for the bomb on the temple. One of the admirals, Tarkin, believed I have done it even after I saved his ass a few times." She felt great and immense anger and hatred towards him. Deep in her mind, she wanted to get to Tarkin soon and strike him down and hurt him as he did her.

"Who really did it if not you?" Leia wondered.

"Someone I thought was my friend, her name was Barriss Offee." Ahsoka replied more with pain and sadness in her voice then otherwise. Before Leia could've asked any questions, Ahsoka beated her to it. "Your father have decided to do some investigating and we believed it was one person and former Sith Assassin named, Asajj Ventress. But your father have found her and had demanded answers to hope to prove my innocence. I guess she have told him about me contacting Barriss and my Master have managed to arrest her and bring her to the courts with the confession. After, I have left, not able to take it anymore."

"Wow, how did you get to Malachor and held captured there?" she asked in awe.

"I went with an group and we confronted many things. But I had to confront Vader so I did..." Ahsoka trailed off with tears stroking down her eyes. "He bested me even with all my power and strength I had and I had been taken prisoner, not broken free until you have found me."

Leia nodded, fully in recognition, knowing what happened henceforth, and Ahsoka looks as if she was going to say something when Han's voice echoed through the ship. "Hey, Princess, ex-Jedi, we made it towards your base."

* * *

Darth Vader place an hand on his head and glared, as he walked towards Padme's cell, that the Stormtroopers have put her in on the Death Star. The Sith Lord raised an hand and opened it, to see nothing but darkness at first, but out of the darkness he can see a elderly woman, with white rip apart overalls, sleeping.

"Padme," Vader said, his eyes locked onto her form. She slept like she use to, in an world of peace, despite being in form with a world of violence. His eyes turned a bit of green for a moment at the peaceful sight and he pushed it back down and his eyes reverted back yellow. "Wake up!" he demanded, in a all-to sharp tone.

Padme woke an second later and looked at him with a confuse look, then she remember where she was at, and why she were here. "Anakin," Padme said weakly.

Vader bared his teeth; still she had called him Anakin, not accepting the truth that Anakin Skywalker died in the Temple along with many other Jedi all those years. "Anakin Skywalker is dead, I destroyed him."

"Anakin will never be dead," Padme said with hope and confidence in her eyes and off her features. "For he has done many great things to many people and saved many lives before he transformed into you. I know he's fighting inside of you. I know there's torment in you."

"Is that so?" Vader asked with a coy smile towards his long ago wife. "But even if he is fighting me, it's an losing bad. He can't reach the surface again and take back his role as a Jedi Knight."

"Maybe so," Padme nodded. "But you can't denied the truth that he is fighting you."

"Yes, indeed, but if I kill you right here and now it would all be over," Vader's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his red crimson lightsaber and raised it over his head, came to her, and was about to bring it down, when he felt something burning into him and he pulled away, retracting his lightsaber.

"See, I know there is still Anakin in you," Padme said bluntly.

Vader raised an eyebrow towards her, and turned his head from her, allowing his eyes to flickered bright green, then they turned to his shock... blue. She was right. Anakin Skywalker was fighting him and managed to get some surface, but still Vader is stronger and pushed him back down as his eyes turned yellow.

"Come on, we need to wait until our daughter arrives," Vader declared with a choke and lump in his throat. And with that Padme followed him to the throne room.

* * *

Luke Skywalker, now cover in darkness, pace through the Death Star boredly. Mara Jade, who have grown more beautiful and also more stronger in the force, had accompanied him.

For some time, Mara had wanted to over thrown Vader, and so did Luke... well half of Luke did... the dark beam in him wanted the power of the Death Star. Sidious wanted to end Vader by Luke and then used his body to rule the Galaxy, but he has to wait until Vader destroys the lost apprentice and the daughter of Anakin Skywalker join their side.

"Mara," Luke said wanting to start an conversation.

"Yes, Luke?" Mara asked softly.

In her time, she have grown so attached to Luke and even found him handsome, and that wasn't the only thing she have grown for him... she also grown a soft spot for him and wants to protect him every chance she gets.

"Well, what do you think will happen if the Rebels managed to destroy this place?" Luke asked, not in an concern way, but in a wonder way.

"Well, I believe we will have to reattached the Empire," Mara started, but was interrupted by the young man.

"Who cares any more about the Empire?" Luke demanded sharply. "We can just run away and make a life for ourselves!"

To be honest, that was an tempting offer towards her. She also lost interest in the Empire, for it was now the same old, same old. They may even let the Rebels win so to start an new life. Mara Jade wanted power, not the entire Galaxy, and she looks like she was about to say something when Grand Admiral Tarkin approached.

"Lord Vader wants you both in the throne room," Tarkin declared. The two nodded and decided to drop the conversation and went up to the throne room, where Luke's father, and Mara's Master waited.


	14. Taking Back

The Millennium Falcon came in for an landing, and Leia Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano 'walked' off the ship, with Han Solo and Chewbacca following slowly behind. Leia was more urgent then ever to resuce her mother from the Empire.

Racing to the base, Leia knew she had to save the remaining Rebels from their cell since she sense Mon Mothma still alive, but held prisoner. After, they had to do a rescue mission immediately.

"Leia, wait," Ahsoka called, attempting to halt her, but Leia didn't stopped, so Ahsoka had to used force speed to catched up and being force to halt her. "There is alternate to fighting."

"The Empire has her!" Leia snarled, clutching her hand up into a fist, her eyes grow darker, and teeth were crunched. Ever since Leia had aged, she have vowed to protect her mother... the woman who have gave birth to her and Luke... the woman who have sacrificed much for them to live and have a chance to have a peaceful life. "And I will save her!"

"Leia, no!" the Togruta called, but Leia didn't listen went to the Rebel base and send an powerful force wave that send the door of the base back and crushing an few Stormtrooper who was trying to take a few resources from the Rebels.

Feeling her lightsaber coming to her hand, she ignited it, revealing the purple glow on either side of her face. One eye were her normal brown... but the other eye was different... brownish green.

Blasters were drawned and Leia jumped with great power towards them and begin hacking at them with such weapon skill. To Ahsoka, it made shivers come up her spine. To Han and Chewie... and the other stormtroopers, it was just an blur.

Leia slashed, parried, and gutted right through each of them. A few of Rebel Troopers grabbed their blasters and begin helping her in shooting the stormtroopers down, with Han and Chewie flanking her.

Ahsoka disliked what Leia was doing now; even though it's good intentions, many of the Rebels were falling due to a good amount of wounds on them, yet Han and Chewbacca managed. _'Ugh, Skywalkers, so ignorant, and stubborn, where do they get it from__? Oh right.' _

Sighing, Ahsoka went down and into the hall, in hope to search for more Rebel troopers and gather them up, as Leia 'took cared' of the stormtroopers.

"Stop! No!" one of the stormtroopers begged, but Leia slashed across with her purple lightsaber, cutting him down.

As much as she hates to admit it, Leia feel immense pressure in cutting each of these fools down. When they're with their Emperor, they feel so strong, but when they're defenseless, they become weak and foolish.

Lightsaber raised, Leia gave a smugly grin and jumped across, cutting approximately six stormtroopers heads off under their mask, making them all fall down lifeless and headless. Han took cared of one behind the young girl.

"Uh, your welcome," Han said when Leia hadn't said nothing and instead closed her eyes, feeling out for something, but all was quiet for a minute.

Raising her hand to an certain corner, Leia dragged an man, in a grey jumpsuit, with badges on his collar. Leia can tell he was an high admiral of the Empire. "Tell what happen!" Leia demanded in a roar voice, clutching his neck by his throat.

"We were send to... capture Padme Amidala," the admiral choked out beneath her.

"Capture?!" Leia thundered, placing her purple lightsaber inches away from his neck, and can see him closing his eyes slowly with the pain in his neck and vocal cords. Releasing him slightly, so he can breath and cough again. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

"I am Admiral Motti," the admiral clear his throat. "The Empire have betrayed me and left me for dead when I was shot raiding this place."

"Give me one good reason why shouldn't press down my lightsaber and slash your throat and just end you right here and now," Leia hissed, brown eyes glaring.

"Please, don't," he pleaded.

"There is no emotion, there is peace," Leia tried and the words managed to calm her down and she deactivated her lightsaber and instantly slammed cuffs on him that she had received from her mother a few years ago. "Chewie, keep watch. If he tries anything, rip his arms off, and I'll be glad to finish him," she announced darkly. She then ran down.

* * *

Stormtroopers were guarding the cell under Emperor Vader's command. He had told them he would be back soon, but they have to stay and guard the Rebel scums with their lives.

Suddenly, they were made by an white blurred, blinding them, even under their helmets. Seconds later, they fall to the floor, and over them stood a smugly look Ahsoka Tano.

She retracted her lightsaber and smirked, "The oldest trick in the book."

"Stop now!" a voice demanded, and she turned to see ten stormtroopers of two squadron storming up.

Reaching up her hands, she send an massive force blast that knock them all back. When she was younger, she couldn't believe she could've done such a power, but after leaving the order, she have practiced her powers still. "All too easy," Ahsoka smirked before heading down the halls.

Ahsoka lifted her lightsabers in her grasp and continued to run, and her lightsabers came to life and she jumped up, as three stormtroopers got in her way, and she sliced down wind, slashing their stomachs.

Ahsoka then kicked a few others as she made it to the main bridge. "Mon Mothma," Ahsoka said in a grateful manner.

"Ahsoka Tano, at last you decide to help serve the Rebelliok again," Mothma said ruefully.

"Is that an way to treat someone who have just saved your life?" Ahsoka whispered in an quiet tone, and it managed to slip by her eyes. "The pleasure all mine, commander Mothma." Ahsoka guess that was her rank now, since she was no doubt in a high position.

Just then, Leia ran down the hall. "Have you found the Rebel...?" Leia never finished that sentence, when she saw the Rebel Alliance leaders and troops gather up.

"That answers your question," Ahsoka smiled hugely and the young girl simply nodded.

"What is our next command?" an Admiral name Achbar asked, coming up to the Jedi and Mothma.

"We need..." Mothma started, but was interrupted by Leia, who let out a frustration sigh.

"We need to rally the Rebel Alliance troopers and attack the first Death Star," Leia announced bluntly, making every single Rebel troops, Commander, and Admiral look at her with shock. "My mother have been captured by the Empire and we must strike now!"

"Leia..." Ahsoka tried to reason with her, but Leia interrupted her with a confident look and anger dashing across her eyes.

"I'll lead the assault if you will not," the young woman declared. She was more determined then ever to save her mother and strike the entire Empire down, with or without her. "We can all win this day if we attack here and now!"

"Leia..." Ahsoka wanted to talk something into her, but by now the young woman was talking with the plans about the Death Stars with the commanders. Sighing, Ahsoka went over and procceded to talk about the plans with Leia and the other Rebel Troops. The plan was for them to raid the Death Star and be prepared for a battle of their lives... and the lives of many others.


	15. Comfort

Everyone were ready for this battle to the Empire. Everyone except Leia Skywalker, that is. She was conflicted. Her mother is now in the dirty hands of the Empire, and surely they will kill her if they don't get what they want!

She wouldn't be able to bare if they do anything to her... like kill her or even worse than death.

Suddenly, she heard an gruff grunt, and footsteps. Shooting up, Leia pull her lightsaber out of her holster and aimed it at the direction with her hand shaking over the activating button. "Woah, Princess, calm down," a familiar voice spoke raising their hands high.

"What do you want, Han?" she demanded.

"What's wrong with you?" Han Solo asked, too blind to see what was really wrong with her.

"Nothing!" Leia spat, clutching her left hand up into an fist and slamming it down the table, breaking it. "It's not like my mom is in custody by the Empire!" Leia noticed she hadn't lowered the hilt, instead she kept it raised and had it over her stomach, like she was going impaled him.

Han made sure not to get close enough, slightly fearing of her accidentally activating the lightsaber into him. He had seen what those things can do before and he didn't want to be one's next victim. "Hey, why don't you calm down?" Han asked, approaching her, with all the courage he have. He was sure he can calmed her.

"Han, I'm dangerous," Leia snarled. "I'm not safe around anyone."

"Come on, Leia," Han said, using her real name instead of "Princess" or something else for the first time. He always teased her, but seeing she was in her valuable state and was sad and afraid of herself. "You know better than that. That old Jedi wouldn't have want you to be like this."

"I'm not like Obi-Wan!" she cried. "I've failed him! And not only him! He used to warn me when he begin my training not to give into the Dark Side! How am I'm not going to be something I can resist?!"

"Princess, you're not dangerous." Han said.

"How are you sure about that?" Leia asked.

"Because you've done so much goodness in our time together," Han replied seriously for the first time in his life. "You have rescue Ahsoka on Malachor. And saved us a few times." he was of course referring to himself and Chewbacca.

"Han, you don't understand," Leia whispered, raising her hand and placing it on her face now pouring sweat. "I'm very dangerous." Leia staggered and begin fallen backwards.

His speed with his movements considerably faster. Seconds later, his arms are wrapped around the trembling girl, catching her in his grip. Leia had noticed that the scoundrel were comforting her in an odd way. He wipe away her tears and sweat until both were gone, and then with even his own surprise forced his lip down and the two connect lips, before the two were on the floor and begin doing much more.

* * *

Luke and Mara went before Lord Vader, who was in the throne room. Beside him were a cuffed yet no damage Padme. Avoiding eye contact with his mother, Luke went up towards father and asked. "You requested us, father?"

"Yes," Vader replied with a nod. "I need you both to remind in the throne room. The Rebels will be after her," Vader didn't have to look at Padme, for the two young Siths knew who he was talking about.

"Why don't we just use the Death Star's super weapon to destroy that planet?" Mara asked taking her place behind Luke.

"It seems this 'marvelous' Space Station is falling apart," Vader said rolling his eyes. The only reason why Vader hadn't destroyed or abandoned the weapon is because he wanted to strike fear in his enemies.

Luke felt something in his eyes, he knew what it was. It was anger and resentment. He suddenly felt the urge to strike out against his own father, but controlled himself as his eyes begin to calm slightly.

Vader did noticed an few changes in his son throughout the years. He seem to be glaring at him a lot and broke a few commands and orders, but the Sith Emperor refused to kill or disciplined his own fresh and blood. He couldn't lie, now Padme is with him, Vader was softer and had some doubt on his face.

He felt a greater darkness and tried to search for the source, but his eyes fallen onto Luke. "I sense something, a presence I haven't felt since..." Vader started then his eyes widened and flickered between yellow and green. It was odd of what he felt, but yet it was clear as daylight, despite being extremely Dark.

_'Palpatine!'_

* * *

Leia was walking up to the ship that is the Millennium Falcon. Luckily for her, Han had an headstart and Leia hadn't drawn attention. The young woman remembered the hours before as she walked to the Millennium Falcon, how Han had comforted her in the most different way. First, it was just kissing then she allowed herself to be taken by him willingly. She had never experienced true love by any man before, but as the two slept together she felt something new.

Closing her eyes, Leia wasn't watching where she was going so she bumped into someone that was infront of her, making them both yelped. "Leia, where were you?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Hmmmm," Leia had to thought about a lie. Yoda used to her lies lead to deception, but she couldn't tell Ahsoka what had happened between her and Han or it would be too embarrassing and awkward, and she'll put Han and herself in an place she wouldn't want to be in. "I was practicing with the force and my lightsaber skills," Leia lied.

Ahsoka examined the young woman closely with a suspicious glance. But decided to let the case go, for there is much more at mind right now, like attacking the Death Star. "Mothma had promised to send out the best men and women, while we're on a Death Star."

"Oh goody," Leia said sarcastically. "More lives lost."

"Leia," Ahsoka said with a shook of her head. She understands Leia's pain at losing other Rebel soldiers and companions who aren't weapons and tools, but each sacrifice counts in hope for another day.

"I know all lives matter, but we have to attack that Space Station." Leia said with a sigh. Ahsoka was shock and stunned. At first, Leia wanted to raid the Death Star, but now she just want to get up there, get her mother, and leave. "It just... so foolish that many innocent men and women have to die over this! Why don't the Emperor see that?!"

"They don't care about anyone but themselves," Ahsoka said with an sigh. She knew the pain Leia had to go through. She knew her formal companions ahave felt what Leia is feeling at this very moment. Throughout the clone wars, she have lost many men and females and felt completely useless. Closing her eyes, her voice came out with an choke. "Leia, I have lost... many in the war... friends, allies, family... but now all these years I realize that each of their sacrifices matter and provided for the greater good."

"I know, but I don't know if I can continue doing this if I keep losing people!" Leia shrieked. "Ever since I came with Obi-Wan and went to fight the Emperor, I lost so many."

"We all lose someone, Leia," Ahsoka said then outstretched her arm and place her hand on the young women's shoulder. "But stay a good person. Don't be blind by rage and consume to someone else."

"How are you so sure?" Leia asked.

"Because after I left the Jedi Order, I was hurt and wronged. I felt anger and hatred, yet I controlled it and stay on this path as a Rogue Jedi I guess you can say," Ahsoka explained with hurt clear in her voice. "I couldn't believe they would've jump to conclusions and accused one of their own. You don't have to be a Jedi, Leia, but be a good person."

Leia nodded and bitten her lip as she boarded the ship. Staring at her with an conflicted gaze, Ahsoka sighed and closed her eyes.

"Uh, we're ready and all pilots have boarded the ship," Admiral Ackbar said from behind of the ex-Jedi.

Ahsoka eyes remain close, but she let out a sad and conflicted sigh. "Very good," Ahsoka said before boarding the ship of the Millennium Falcon and getting ready to fight another battle... but this may be their last fight to determine the fate of not only theirs but the entire galaxy...

One last fight.


	16. Depending Rescue

The Millennium Falcon was infront, leading the Rebels to the Death Star. Leia closed her eyes and preped herself for this final mission, possibly her last. She knew that her fate and survival of many others rallied on this mission.

She knew she had to give it all of her own to survive and have others to survive as well.

"Hey," she turn to see Han leading against the counter. "We are about to land. You better have your force powers and lightsaber ready."

"Very comforting," Leia said sarcastically, rubbing her chin. She didn't knew why people have all this faith in her, not like she was going to keep them safe. She couldn't even keep her own mother safe and they were close. How can she keep these soldiers safe?

"Han, you don't have to come with me, I..." Leia said. She didn't want him to come with her because what if he gets kill in this battle than she wouldn't be able to take any more loss.

"Princess, I'm going with you rather you like it or not," Han interrupted with a glare towards her. He wanted to go with her and most of the time his word was final. "Beside if you die... or become something else up there, I want to be with you." Han knew he made the wrong choice of words by the gasping look at "or become something else up there" and quickly move to correct his mistake. "You're a strong woman, but still even the strongest need help."

"Don't feel like it," Leia said backing up slowly.

"Why are you feeling this..." Han was about to asked, but Leia interrupted him quickly, shushing him in his step.

"Because I lost everyone! Han!" Leia sobbed, tears now leaving her eyes. "My father many years ago, now running an Empire! Obi-Wan! My brother! Yoda! My mother! I can't bare to lose another!"

"Even if you lose someone they will always be in your heart," Han try to comfort, but the pilot just wasn't best at comforting, and his words really meant nothing at the moment. Han wrapped his arms around the shaking woman and brought her close. Instead of an hug, she got another full-fledged kiss from the pilot.

Hearing footsteps coming, Han and Leia quickly pulled away, and look to see Ahsoka walking in with crossed-arms. "Leia, now is the time for us to part ways, I need to confront... someone on board."

"The pod is ready," Han informed her.

"Good, may the force be with you both," Ahsoka declared before walking off.

Leia silently prayed that the Togruta will be alright. She have completely Leia's training. It was kind of ironic. Her father train the Togruta, and the Togruta trained the daughter to be as good as her father was. Master train Apprentice. Apprentice train Master's daughter.

* * *

"Ahsoka," Vader muttered, staring at the stars that is the entire galaxy. He sense her! The apprentice have manage to escape from his grip on Malachor, but yet is coming to the Death Star. Ironic. He will be fighting his daughter and apprentice, but he will have to finish Ahsoka and subdue his daughter, than it will be time for his family to be reconnected.

* * *

Ahsoka's eyes involuntarily narrowed. She will have to have a "talk" with a certain admiral who had didn't believed her all those years ago. He have ruined her life and send many recourse after her and every one she cared about and kept true to the Jedi Order, yet he wanted to sentence her to death.

But now, after all of these years she will have to end him due to his crimes against many civilians like Alderaan bring an example, and much more planets. She must sneak onboard and sneak pass all on the Death Star and finish the ones in charge of this Space Station.

_'Ahsoka__,'_

It was not as gruff and tough, but rather soft and almost pleading. "Anakin," she muttered in a shock and surprising tone. She felt him from a long time ago. She have used to always seen her former Master as an brother and very supportive at that. It took all she had was to not go back with him... and the Jedi. But they have betrayed her.

With that heart in mind, she knew there was still hope for him. He can save! Despite the countless crimes he have committed and nearly killing her multiple times, he still had good in him and he is struggling with remaining on this path.

She knew the daughter of Skywalker can possibly save him!

* * *

The Millennium Falcon made boarding on the Death Star. With Han and Chewie leading her out, Leia let out a small frown, praying she won't have any loses. As the hanger ramp pull down, she grabbed her comlink. "Admiral Ackbar, make sure each of your freighters are in position." Leia ordered.

"Yes, General Skywalker," Ackbar responded back through her comlink. He decided to give her a last praising. "May the force be with you."

"And you as well," Leia deduced as she turn off the comlink and place it back under her robes. "You guys do know the plan right?"

"Yep, after you repeated it hundred times," Han remarked, and Chewie roared something in agreement. "Even though I don't like it."

Leia simply let out a small yet painful smile as the hanger ramp opened up and the young woman begin moving, with her two companions. As soon as they went out of the ship, they were instantly met by blasters to their faces. "Freeze, don't move Rebel scum," a admiral said.

By checking over the database before coming here with the Rebels, Leia knew this was Admiral Piett, one of Vader's personal admirals. "Nice to meet you to," Leia said smiling.

"I said freeze!" the admiral demanded.

Leia knew she could have kill him if she wanted to with single stroke of her lightsaber. But right now, she needed to get to the cell blockage that may be holding her mother. She decided to obey and raised her hands up, deciding to do his command for now.

"Now, weapons," the admiral said, outscreatching his hands, waiting for their weapons.

Smirking, Leia offered her lightsaber hilt and nodded for Han and Chewbacca to do the same with their weapons. Although reluctantly, Han and Chewbacca handed their blaster and boltcaster towards him, Han grumbling as he did so. "What is the next move, Master?" Leia asked ruefully.

"Follow me," he demanded in a cold voice, in which the now 'prisoners' followed.

* * *

A white robe figure sneak through the ship with a white hoodie covering them and not allowing their true face. Under the robes were Ahsoka Tano, she wanted to move shifty and without being spotted. She had managed to camouflage herself with stormtroopers and made sure to use the force to not be spotted or kill by them.

She had to pay an certain moff admiral a nice visit, so he doesn't destroy the Rebels. She knew they will come soon, but Leia no doubt warn them to get in position and they may have cover themselves so they don't be exploded. She had to also lower the tractor beam and knew exactly how to do that.

Ahsoka got behind two doors and sense who is in there. However, unfortunately for her, two Emperor guards were guarding the door. Seeing their weapons, Ahsoka had hope to avoid confrontation... for now.

"I need to see Tarkin," she declared, hands hovering her two lightsabers iin her robes.

"No one can see the Grand Admiral Tarkin without permission, infact who are you?" one asked.

"I said I need to see Tarkin," she repeated.

"Then, you will answer our questions..." the second one said, the two now holding their weapons, yet not standing in a battle like position.

"I didn't want to do this," Ahsoka sighed. She then raised her hands and the two were send flying by a force blast, destroying the doors with her power of the force and the two Emperor's guard.

The doors were off and Ahsoka gracefully walked in only to see a bunch of shock Admirals. Removing her hood and revealing her face, Ahsoka gave the surprise Tarkin a smile. "You!" Tarkin shouted.

"You know, Tarkin, you were so big many years ago when you had those clones protecting you," Ahsoka said. "You're an sniveling corward when it comes to it."

"Kill her!" Tarkin demanded to stormtroopers, who ran to protect them. Many of the admirals fled, except Tarkin who stood behind the stormtroopers with gleam in his eyes and a smile on his crooked lips.

"So be it," Ahsoka said, calling her lightsabers into her waiting hands and activated them both, holding them up as blasters were aimed at her. The stormtroopers then begin firing, and Ahsoka begin blocking with her two white lightsabers.

* * *

Leia tried to call for her mother in the sense, but her senses were clouded and unable to find her mother. Regret came across her, and she knew this whole thing was a waste of time.

_'That must mean Vader has her in the throne room, I must really confront Vader... and my brother. But I am only one and there are two of them.'_

But right at the moment, she had to get her lightsaber back. With her mind in the force, she short wired her cuffs, rendering them useless and making the cuffs fall to the ground with a noise.

Leia called for her lightsaber on the Admiral's holster and activated it, the purple glow rubbing off her face as she move with fast pace and swing in every direction beside Han and Chewbacca was in and soon each of them fallen down. The Admiral that took their weapons from earlier try to run, but before he could've talk, a blaster hole was seen in his chest.

And she turn to see Han with a beaming blaster. "What? I didn't like him." Han said with a shrug.

"But he could've told us where my mother was, you idiot!" Leia snarled.

The Admiral fallen to the ground, dead, and Leia check for any vitals but he was dead. Letting a few tears fall, she sighed and place an hand on her chin.

"I'm sure your mother is in the throne room," Han said. "I check the layer of the ship on the Falcon."

"You're just full of surprises," Leia remarked.

"I know that's why you love me," Han said with a coy smile. "Now come on, let's go."

* * *

Ahsoka finished the last stormtrooper with a cut across his torso. Then she look over to the shock Tarkin with a smile. "You can't win, Tarkin. Now I need you to do me a favor."

"W-what is it?" the old man demanded.

"Lower the tractor beam," Ahsoka said, holding her lightsaber closer.

"Yes, let me over here..." Tarkin said, hitting an button. However, it wasn't an tractor beam, it was an alarm. With a crooked smile at her, Tarkin says with a rub of his head. "Now you're going to die."

"Big mistake," Ahsoka hissed, unsheathing one of her lightsaber and raised her lightsaber up and brought it down on Tarkin before he could've react. Than, she look over the control room, and after sneaking by the throne she wondered which button will lower it, until she heard a noise. Reaching for her comlink, she said. "I think the tractor beam is down, best come attack now."

"Good." Mothma replied over the comlink. Minutes later, she felt a big boom and knew the attack had proceeded. But now it was time for run thing.

To finish the Emperor's main forces.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano entered the throne room where she was met by royal guards and she quickly dispose of them with the force. She knew no words will change the outcome of this battle. She had hope to save him many years ago, but he wasn't the same man he was in the clone wars.

Staring at her former Master before staring at his son, who seem to have a darker look, and his eyes seem to have a deep hole and so much evil. Even if Luke wasn't experience as Vader in the Dark Side, he seems to have more darkness.

"Ahsoka," Vader said, standing from his throne. He motioned against Mara, allowing her to not duel with his old apprentice. Ahsoka can easily kill and fight off Mara, but not him. Vader lifted his lightsaber hilt from his dark robes and begin to approached her. With a sigh, he activated his lightsaber, and held it up. "It's a shame it has to come to this. Now it's time for you to die like I should've done before."

With a rushing attack, Vader swing his lightsaber downwards towards her, knocking her back in a defensive state, and she was stunned. Recovering from her shock, Ahsoka activated her lightsabers and block the attack.


	17. Harsh Battles

"Mom!"

Leia entered the throne room with Han and Chewbacca by her side. Before even anyone can react, Leia rushed with blinding speed towards her mother and brought her down slowly as Han and Chewbacca aimed their blasters at Luke and Mara.

Luke haven't made an move, but Mara Jade simply ignited her purple lightsaber and pointed it at Leia. "You!" Leia snarled. "You have a lot of nerve of aiding in taking my mom!"

Mara smirked at the young woman with glaring dagger eyes, "And you knew what was the best part? Watching your mother suffer as each of her men and friends died."

Just then, Leia turned to the right to see two figures were locking lightsabers, with fast speed. They were like blurs moving into the dark. Leia closed her eyes before looking back to her mother. "Mom, I'm here," Leia wrapped her arms around her mother.

She threw her arms around her daughter and held her close. "Oh my sweet Leia," she said like a mother who haven't seen their child for so long, basically it been a while. "I miss you."

"I will never abandon you," Leia declared with determining eyes. She was now taller then her mother, due to being more slender and more trained and taught to stay on her feet. "You should know this."

"I know, I never had doubted you." Padme smiled.

Leia nodded. "You have raised me since birth, and why will I have ever leave you behind? I love you too much to abandon you. I don't betray family." Than her eyes went upwards towards Luke. "Luke..."

"Leia," Luke said slowly. "You can join us. Just think, light and dark coming together as one. We can leave behind this tainted life and join the battle on a different light. We can remake a new Order, and forget about the Sith and Jedi past way."

Leia thought about this, it was so tempting bu the sound in his voice and seem to be convincing. He outstretched his hand for her, and she was about to reach for it, when she hesitated.

_'Don't choose the quick and easy path.'_

It was once said to her by Master Yoda and as she simply frown, her choice was already made. She couldn't do this. Even if they do make a new order, things wouldn't feel right.

* * *

Dodging another slash from Vader, Ahsoka brought an slash for own towards him, managing to keep up with his speed. She was mainly on the defense as he attack with such speed.

Ahsoka felt he was 'toying' with her a little. Each time, it look like he was about to cut her down, they were an hold back that felt like he prevented himself from doing so.

Ahsoka parried another blow, before sending him back with a kick, making him skid with his feet across a little. Not allowing him to gain the offense, the Togruta ran up and kick and punch against his torso.

She moved very fast and dudge or chance any chance of blocking. However, this opportunity didn't gone very long, and Vader activated his lightsaber and send a few blows at her, which she had to duck as she activated her lightsabers again.

The only reason why she hadn't kill Vader when he was in his stunned state was because she still know they're Anakin inside of him, fighting him. And plus, he most likely would have countered.

Vader raised his lightsaber high over his shoulder, as did Ahsoka with her lightsabers, but in a different way. She held them from the bottom of her back, while he done it high so.

Clashing, the two force each other blades at each other, dodging and blocking each other attacks with most of their willpower. Vader was not having an easy time dueling his apprentice, but he wasn't having an hard time either.

Things were not easy, as Ahsoka barely managed to fight off her old Master. Vader swinged downward, slightly cutting the floor, as small objects came to her, stunning and subduing her. She found herself struggling.

With blinding fast speed, Vader send harsh blows towards her, which she managed to counter. Vader had use the same movement and attacks on Obi-Wan many years ago.

The two lock blades, as did their eyes and the two pressed on each other blades, with Vader getting the upper hand. Before the two can continue their battle, Vader felt a ringing in his head and staggered. Thrusting his hand and push her back, he deactivated the lightsaber. However, he made no attempts.

"I feel him," Vader hissed. "He's here. M-my old Master. He's coming." Vader was speaking to himself, as recognition dawn on him.

Ahsoka got up and shake it off. Holding her two deactivated white lightsabers, Ahsoka try to find the link, as she felt the immense darkness in the room. The pain. The fear was crawling up her skin, making her shiver.

The Dark Side of the force was rising and out matching the Light. It even outmatched it's own power, as it risen stronger and powerful than before. There was no changing it.

"How can you feel it?" Ahsoka questioned.

"The power, the strength," Vader turned from her and begin to walk up to his throne room and stared out the normally empty space that is the galaxy. But this time, space battle cruisers were fighting it off, trying to defend this place.

"He wants to exterminate the Light and the Dark, he only wants power for himself, doesn't matter which side, he will win," Ahsoka sighed shaking her head. All of this was just too hard and too confusing. One minute Vader wanted to kill her, but now he is talking about great power with her like a normal human being.

Suddenly, Vader felt a gasp coming from his lip. He couldn't help but wonder why. He heard an choking gasp coming from behind, and he felt just great pain coming from his torso.

"The bond between Master and Apprentice... is undeniable." Vader stammered, his eyes reverting from yellow to green. Turning, he saw Ahsoka's staring at him with a wide gap.

Ahsoka Tano have been impaled by a red lightsaber behind her. The lightsaber went deeper inside of her, not giving her an chance to survive, as her heart were impaled deeply.

The burning pain left her chest and her eyes closed, with a sigh. The red crimson lightsaber was lifted back, forcing her to stagger slightly, but due to the lightsaber still inside of her she didn't fall.

But finally, the lightsaber retracted from her stomach and very heart. Ahsoka let out a small smile, at last she will finally bring peace to this galaxy, but life left her eyes, and she fallen to ground slowly, her limbs falling.

Vader seem to be staring out in shock as well, and he can feel a big weight on his shoulder. He didn't knew why, but with his old apprentice death anger was in his eyes and his eyes flickered yellow.

_'I never let_ _anyone hurt you, Ahsoka, never.'_

Those word were once said by Anakin Skywalker, when he chased her through the dirty tunnel vents. He had work with her throughout the Clone Wars, accepted her, treated her like his little sister and vow to protect her towards the end and never allow her to fall.

To even his own surprise, Anakin Skywalker ran up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her. For the first time in a long time, he felt doubts, sadness, and loved. Ahsoka Tano have sacrificed herself for him, like he used to promise to do for her back then.

* * *

Shock at what just happen, Leia activated her lightsaber, though it was purple, something about it was off - it was making a strange buzzing sound. "Leia, no!" Han shouted, seizing and holding her back. He didn't want the same fate that just happen to the ex-Jedi happen to her.

"He's right, Leia," Padme cried, trying to calm her daughter down.

Reaching up and using the power of the force, Leia forced push Padme against the railing, and then Han was knocked into the elevator side, Chewbacca was just knock to his feet.

Not listening to anyone, she rushed up to Luke without even thinking. All he did was stared at her with a crooked smile and yellow eyes, but before Leia can hacked his head off, another purple lightsaber intercepted her own.

When she look up, she saw Mara Jade, standing infront of her brother, blocking Leia Skywalker's that would've surely ended the life of Luke. Mara parried Leia blow with a counter-strike and send a couple blows, one where Leia couldn't countered and she have felt blood coming from her head.

Not wasting any time and not wanting her to recover, Mara send a few full force-blasted that knock Leia down the staircase harshly against the ground, with her lightsaber flying several feet away from her.

Leia's headed bended down, her eyes were lowered, and her noise were bloody. She staggered to her felt, her legs trembling, as she force herself back up. Struggling for a few minutes, she can feel Mara moving towards her slowly, with Luke clapping his hands from behind.

Wiping the blood from her face with her hand only for more to come, she felt it spreading to the ground. Just as Mara neared her, Leia closed her brown eyes, ready for the end. But time have seem to stop.

Instantly, a vision blind her and a white glow appeared, and she remembered all she have lost to either the Dark Side or just died.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Luke Skywalker.

Yoda.

Her mother - once.

Now Ahsoka Tano.

Was this what fate had laid out for her? For her to die? No! She wouldn't die! She will save this galaxy one way or the other! Many faces of the dead stared at her, and Leia gritted her teeth and her eyes beamed with her glaring dagger. She felt something she have been train to fight... and resist many times before.

The Dark Side.

As time caught up, Leia finally managed to wipe away the blood, and stand up on her feet, but her face was still staring downwind, not moving for a few seconds. But once her face finally move, but still was covered, and her hand reach out of her lightsaber that flew to her hand she activated, as it slowly came to life...

However, what was shocking mostly, is that Leia's right eye remain brown, but the other one - the left one - slowly turned from the orange brown she had been born with from her mother, to a creaturely yellow.

* * *

Placing his old apprentice down, he felt himself backing up, and all seem to be confusing now. It was like he forgotten who he was. He have forgotten who the man he was made out to be. Many years of pain and suffering came across him. He have many losses... but a couple that help pushed Anakin over the edge... and still even hunt him to this day.

Qui-Gon Jinn.

His mother.

Now killing Obi-Wan those years ago and thinking back to it, Anakin felt like he was about to throw up, for it was too much to bare now, and his pale skin faded, but when Anakin look up he didn't see the background of the Death Star, he saw blackness.

_'Anakin.'_

A voice.

Someone who he haven't heard in years, someone he had wanted to forget, but yet it kept coming back and hunting him in his sleep. The face that never left him alone all these years.

His mother, Shmi Skywalker. He haven't seen her since she died that painful night with the Tusken Raiders. He remember that day, for it flew pass his eyes.

_'Anakin.'_

Another voice now said, and Anakin also haven't heard that voice for years. It was Qui-Gon Jinn, he seem to have a sad and disapproving look.

"Mom, Qui-Gon," Anakin cleared his throat as a lump voice.

_'Anakin__, you must bring peace to this galaxy and avenge all who have died for an purpose,' _

Qui-Gon Jinn had spoken that to him. Anakin feel him so far, so away.

"But how? I can't! I have done so many wrongs!" Anakin shot back.

Qui-Gon Jinn figure seem to come into the light, as did his mother. Anakin can see them more clearer now. They were right in his face, right in his eyes. "This is only a place where Vader had trap you in. But you can break free. Here's your chance."

"But I kill so many," Vader argued. "I can't go back from that."

"Maybe not, my sweet Ani' but you can help and save billions of life. If this Empire that you claim serves your interests well you will be alone for many years. But if you redo these, bring peace and justice for the galaxy than maybe there is still hope." Shmi said in a soft voice.

"Mom, I kill Obi-Wan. He will never forgive me and will hunt me until the minute I die."

"I already have forgiven you," another voice said and a figure came to the light, standing beside Qui-Gon and his mother. "I knew I have fail you. Everything that happen was my fault and mine alone. I didn't train you property and been nothing but supportive." Obi-Wan had regrets and guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Master, but I don't know what to do!" Vader cried.

"Do the right thing, it is the only way," Vader than found himself in a blur, his eyes trying to scan recognition. For a few seconds, he thought he was dead, but he was infact in the Death Star.

* * *

Vader stood up with a frown. Many of the anger and resentment. He was simply alone, and he have lost all faith in himself. But after seeing his mother and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan again, Vader felt newstrength.

"Why did you took my son?!" Vader demanded.

'Luke' simply turned around and smile at his father, who was holding an index finger high, pointing at him. A crooked smile grown on his face, and he let out an erry cackle.

"My friend, I am afraid you have taken my Empire and rule the galaxy. I have only done myself revenge by taking your son and using him as my new vessel as I... I alone... rule the galaxy."

Then 'Luke' hand became beams and lightning flew towards Vader, who couldn't duck in time, and was send back, contacting his back against the throne room chair.

"You are mistaken!" Vader shouted.

"My friend, I am afraid it is you who is mistaken about a great many things," 'Luke' mocked. "You have been over a few decays. The moment you have came to me I knew you were the one who could have play easily in my game."

"Game?!" Vader yelled. "So it been you all alone! You manipulated me before I even came to Coruscant! You have hurted me so much! You have lied and trick me throughout the Clone Wars! Each passing day I became your apprentice! Then, you must have put those dreams in my visions!"

'Luke' cackled, "Yes! Yes! It been all a game! The funny thing is you played perfectly into the plot! When your apprentice was flamed for a crime she haven't committed that's when I press harder and converted you each passing day! I have seen you becoming a Jedi Master in one destiny, but then this! You had two choices, Vader! Accuse me or not, but it was all you Vader! Everything happen because of you!"

"Now, it's time for this to end, Sidious," Vader snarled, getting up from his feet, and standing tall.

"Indeed it is," Sidious hissed, send lightning towards Vader.

Ths time, Vader was ready. He lifted his hand and held the lightning before sending it back to Sidious, who managed to counter it in the last second. The blast made Sidious staggered, but he managed to side-step it. "Now, we shall decided fate with our battle," Vader declared, pulling two lightsabers from his robes - the lightsabers that were Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan and charged Sidious, who activated his lightsaber and block the attack.

* * *

Leia parried another slash from Mara. She felt the rage and anger coming up her veins. She felt the power of the Dark Side in her blood, at what her very own brother had done to Ahsoka, the closest thing she had to a big sibling.

Leia begin to press on the offensive and forcing her back down the stairs, not letting anything getting in her way. Reaching out her hand, Leia send a force blast, that knock Mara back.

Leia ran down and was about to end her life, when her mother ran into the way and stepped in the way. Anakin have once strike her down a defenseless person, but she will make sure the same fate doesn't await her daughter.

Leia stopped her lightsaber mere inches from her mother's shoulder. "Mom!" Leia snarled. "Step out of the way! Don't make me hurt you! The Sith must die!"

"I won't allow you to do this," Padme declared, holding the lightsaber of Ahsoka Tano and blocking Leia's first slash. Leia threw the lightsaber to the side and force push her mother against the ground.

Snarling, Mara stand up and ran to Padme to raised her lightsaber to strike her down, when Leia jumped and block the attack. "She just saved your life and this is how you repay her!" Leia hissed, forcing her back.

"All of the remainers of the old Republic must die," Mara declared, forcing her to back up in the defense.

Leia begin to hack away at the young Sith, and punched away at her. Parried another slash, Leia forced her back and slashed her lightsaber across the thigh, causing her to clutched her mid-stomach, and the young woman hiss with pain.

"Now you will die," Leia said angrily, raising her lightsaber up and bringing it down, when again Padme stepped in the way. "Mom! Why do you keep saving her?! She defenseless!"

"Because I don't want you to fall to the Dark path!" Padme yelled, running up and wrapping her arms around her and hold her. Leia sighed and her other eyes begin to turn brown. She ran with Leia wielding her hand in her grip. Just then, around five ships crashed into the throne room, and the air came, but none was seized due to finally doors blocking it.

Leia's eyes begin turning back to their normal brown. The space station was slowly falling apart, yet Leia felt her head burning hot. She watched the flames coming down to her and her mom and friends.

Reacting, Leia put a force shield around them, covering them from the fire and making sure none touched them. Leia managed to push the fire back, not willing to have anyone she care about die.

_'Leia, run,' _her father's voice echoed through her voice.

_'No, I won't leave you!' _Leia cried through the force, reaching the force waves towards her.

_'I will always be there_ _for you, my young daughter,_ _but Palpatine must be destroyed,_'

_'You're going to kill him!' _Leia shouted through the force.

_'Palpatine, yes. Luke, no.' _Vader declared. _'Now run before it's too late!'_

* * *

Leia nodded and simply ran into the elevator, knowing what she has to do and what she have to leave behind. "What about your father and brother?!" Padme demanded, giving her daughter a glare.

"We must get out of here before it's too late!" Leia responded, taking her mother's hand. "Sidious have taken Luke and father is sacrificing himself."

"No, we can't!" Padme cried, as Leia grabbed her shoulder. "There is still good in him, he have defended us...!"

"So we could live," Leia interrupted. "We must leave if we are to survive." she said much softer. Padme bitten her lip and choke on tears, but knew her daughter was right, as they ran for the falcon.

* * *

Vader and Sidious clashed blows and Vader knocked him back before sending an slash across Luke's arm. Sidious, in Luke's body, fought off Vader and the two clashed blows and parried each other's blows. Eventually, an explosion erupted and the two were distracted.

Recovering fast from his distraction, Vader swipe his lightsaber fastly through Luke's fresh, cutting off his arm immediately. Vader then raised his hand and lifted 'Luke' up into the air.

'Luke' reached for his throat, trying to release himself from the fall. Darth Sidious couldn't believe it as his world fade to black. How can Vader do this to him? The one he had converted to the Dark Side.

"Goodbye Sidious," Vader smirked and soon Luke grumbled on the floor, and reaching for his head, trying to stop the pain by Vader's force power. "The Apprentice must overthrow the Master."

"No!" Sidious cried. "You will die!" Sidious attempt to send lightning towards Vader, but none left Luke's hand.

Then, suddenly everything came to a stop. Luke's skin seems to be paring back to normal and his yellow eyes were gone. The ships outside seems to be slowing down, but after a few moments time went faster.

* * *

Vader look to see Luke and Mara was gone. They had escape, but Vader knew he had killed Sidious so he will no longer strike from the shadows. Reaching up his hands, he closed his eyes as his life pass through his eyes.

He shall destroyed the Death Star and save the galaxy for all that he had lost throughout his life. Quickly, alarms begin beeping highly, and Vader knew he can destroy it if he use all his powers.

* * *

Leia and Padme watched from the window of the Millennium Falcon. The Death Star then exploded and Leia smiled, as the comlink beep with cheers. They can go home. "Come on, let's go home." As the ship took off with Rebel crafts following. Things were surely at peace.


	18. Epilogue

A few years time

A young woman was standing outside of a big, stony Temple, surrounded by a bunch of young ones and younglings. Much time have pass. Much have changed throughout the years.

Leia have rebuild the Jedi Temple and a new generation of Jedi. Her mother, Padme Amidala became the Chancellor of the new Republic and managed to turn the galaxy against the Empire. But, there are still some supporters to the Empire, but yet they were disbanded by the new Republic and Jedi order.

Leia and Padme scrolled over to the Outside of the Jedi order where they whole world stood out to them. But the world was now lighter than since Palpatine's control.

Smiling softly, Leia place an hand on her mother's shoulder. "We did it," Leia chuckled slightly. "Can't believe we have managed to heal all of this."

"It was mainly you," Padme said with a small smile. She remembered the years of raising her son and daughter, and while her son may be gone from the galaxy to live his own life, her daughter have promised to take care and aid her into leading the new rebellion. "Never thought things would have gotten this good."

"Even without my brother who is lost no doubt this may have been close to the best outcome," Leia shivered slightly at what could have happen had things went differently on the Death Star.

Had her father not turn back to the Light... or at least to the side of family... then most likely the battle would have been useful. She had wondered how the Death Star had blown up. The Rebels would have never been able to make a clear shot, she knew it was most likely her father's aid.

"Well, how are you and Han and... hmmmm?" Padme motioned to Leia's midsection, which she had rub softly. Leia had an bigger stomach due to pregnancy and she and Han will have a baby very soon.

"Things are good and me and Han are looking forward to train them..." Leia smiled brightly.

Padme wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Get ready for the struggles in raising an child. You won't believe how hard it was to raise you and Luke."

"Yeah, I was quite an handful as an child," Leia agreed. "But I have a feeling with their father around to spoil them, things will be easier."

"I wondered if your brother had survive the Death Star," Padme's smile fallen at the mentioned of her son, who had fallen to the Dark Side sadly and followed in his father's legacy, and than become under Palpatine's control.

"I'm sure you are glad I managed to calm down," Leia said, rubbing her mother's hair. "Considering I was on the point of strucking my brother and that Sith woman down, and while she may have assisted in stopping me from striking Luke down, you have stopped me from striking her down."

"I can't imagine the destiny of this galaxy had you not been stopped, a new and possibly more powerful Sidious may have rose to take the throne within you and your own intentions and rule the galaxy," Padme declared, wondering how fate would have played out had things gone that way.

"Yeah, I was quite piss when I've found out they captured you," Leia explained.

"Oh do tell," Padme said.

"Well, first I raided an entire base and search for you, killing all who'd help Vader into capturing you." Leia frowned at the lives she had taken in the base... and as for the one she had arrested he had been given the death sentence.

Padme laughed. "Everything's at peace now, due to you and Han and Chewbacca and all the others who have risked their lives, so many friends and family lost for a greater cause. Though, do you think it's just right?"

Leia look up to see two statues; one being Anakin Skywalker and the other being Ahsoka Tano. Since both had died on the Death Star, Leia wanted to honor their story and legacy for the years to come and pass.

All was peace as Leia and Padme leaded the Jedi Order and new Republic, no more threats and all in the galaxy is freed at last.

* * *

Far from the galaxy, two figures watched an bunch of arm soldiers; a not much older, yet still younger Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. Ever since the Empire have fallen, they have remain in the shadows, and hunted down the remaining of the Empire and wipe them down.

But they're far in the unknown regions and is dead to the entire galaxy and the new Republic. Luke wasn't evil nor good. He decided to balance out the force due to all he had killed, so did Mara.

Luke wrapped his arms around Mara and smiled. "How many months do you have until you are completed with your pregnancy?"

Mara Jade sighed. "Just two more months then you can spoil your children," Mara stated.

"Yeah, but let's hope they are not as disobedience as their mother," Luke remarked, raising his hand and placing it on her belly. That remark earned Skywalker's a whack on the shoulder. "And violent too." he added at last.

"Shut up, Skywalker," Mara growled playfully, giggling. "Though I can't believe that simple boy that Darth Vader brought to me to help train will be the same confident and overconfident boy I were married."

"Overconfident?! I have you know..." Luke didn't finish that, for he was interrupted by a slight kiss on his lips. Luke returned the kiss, rubbing her back with his glove hands. "I must give my father this," Luke stop kissing her, but still had their arms around each other. "By killing Sidious, I think things turn out better and life for us have turned better."

* * *

Now life was looking up, and things will be better. No one could believe that so much changed by one simple strike from a elder Jedi. History was forever change due to one strike and slash. There was a different Emperor and fate was changed, this was...

The Fallen Emperor.


End file.
